The Life to My Soul
by r0ckit
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is finally complete, and everyone can go on living normal lives . . . that is until Kagome's life becomes endangered by the Jewel . . .
1. Reminisce

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

----------------------------------

The wind blew silently across the village, softly rustling the leaves of the trees. Everything seemed peaceful, calm, and serene. The moon shone brightly that night, illuminating the lone figure hidden among the branches of Goshinboku. He leaned against the body of the mighty oak, his left hand in his lap while his right dangled off his raised right knee. If a person happened to come across him at this time, they might have believed that Inuyasha was asleep, resting from the battle earlier that day. But rest was the farthest thing from his mind. His golden eyes were fixed upon an old well that stood a few hundred feet from the tree.

The Bone Eater's Well. The well that was made from the very branches of the tree he was occupying. The same well which transported an innocent girl from her home and brought her here, to Feudal Japan; a girl who just happened to have the Shikon No Tama embedded in her body, awakened him from his sleeping curse, and turned out to be the reincarnation of the very same woman who placed him under the slumbering spell.

_Kagome. . ._

---------------------

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. The young modern girl glanced outside for what seemed like the millionth time. _What? This is just ridiculous! The moon hasn't even reached it's peak, and I've been tossing and turning for an eternity! _Sighing, she looked around her. Shippou was fast asleep next to her sleeping bag, snoring softly, his tail curled around his body. Across the room laid Miroku, the red mark on his face still apparent from the slap Sango bestowed upon him as he tried to grope her again.

A few feet away laid Kirara, then Sango resting her head against the soft fur of her beloved pet. Glancing once again at Sango, Kagome noticed the pained expression that her friend slept with. _I shouldn't be surprised . . . even after our victory today, she still has good reason to be depressed. _

As her eyes roamed again, her glance landed on Miroku's right hand. _He's finally free of his family's curse. . .thank goodness. He can finally live the life of a normal, perverted monk. _

Kagome smiled at the thought of her friend's rather lecherous ways, then glanced back down to her sleeping bag. _Now that Naraku is gone for good and the Sacred Jewel is whole once again, everyone can move on with their lives. _

**Flashback**

"Kagome, don't underestimate him. That bastard may be a hanyou, and tonight may be the night of the new moon, but he is still Naraku."

"I understand, Inuyasha. Don't worry about me, just remember our plan."

Kagome ran out of the little hut, bow in one hand and her arrows slung over her shoulder. _Tonight's the night! Tonight's the night we will finally rid this world of that despicable creature! _

At the end of the path, she glanced back at the hut. _I hope our plan works; this is our only chance if we are going to destroy Naraku once and for all. Inuyasha, be safe, please be safe. _With that final thought, she sprinted toward the the battle.

As Inuyasha predicted, Naraku was surrounded by his armies of demons. He himself took on no form; the bodies of the lesser demons used to make up his own body were scattered around him. As Kagome leapt onto the clearing, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Kirara destroying the hanyou's defense.

"Kagome! Is it a go or not?" Sango shouted, slicing the head off a snake demon.

"It's a go! We're going to go through with it!" Kagome ducked, taking an arrow out and firing it at an ogre demon that attempted to decapitate her.

The battle lasted for what seemed like an eternity. With every hour passing by, they were closer to Naraku and to daybreak. Finally, only a few dozen demons were between them and Naraku.

Naraku, not being able to run, had a look of disbelief and ferocity on his face. "You worthless fools! You better hold out until daybreak or there will be hell to pay!!" Naraku shouted angrily at his remaining guard.

He searched for the moon, and seeing it nearly gone, laughed with avengence. "You bastards! You are too weak to defeat me! I _will_ be the most powerful demon that has ever lived!" As the sun began to rose, he began to laugh even harder. "To even think that I could be defeated by a monk, an overgrown cat, and two pathetic women with weapons is preposterous!"

"Are you forgeting about me, baka?"

Inuyasha emerged from the forest in his human form, the untransformed Tessaiga in his hand. He swung the sword and pointed the tip towards his nemesis. "Get ready to die, Naraku!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the almighty half demon Inuyasha here to save the day?" Naraku said sarcastically. "Or should I say, practically dead human idiot? You're too late, puppy, the sun is almost up, and I will be back to full power along with my fully complete Jewel!"

He raised the jewel to the air with a slimy apendage, chain and all. He began to cackle with glee when suddenly an arrow shot through the air, snatching the jewel from Naraku's grasp and pinning it to a nearby tree, where Miroku stood by waiting.

"Wha-what? Why you little wench, you'll pay for that!" Naraku roared, unleashing a group of unattached demons towards Kagome.

"Oh no you don't, you sorry excuse for a hanyou!" Sango bellowed, firing her Hiraikotsu, which was plastered with incantations from Miroku, straight at the demons, exterminating them before they reached the young miko. Just then the sun rose, bathing everything with morning light, including Inuyasha.

"Say your prayers Naraku, you filthy bastard!" yelled Inuyasha, shaking his head as black became silver, violet into gold. Leaping into the air, he swung his sword yelling, "BAKURYUUHA!!!"

"Kagome, now!" yelled Miroku. Kagome fired a sacred arrow straight at the helpless hanyou, her attack opposite from the side Inuyasha's was to hit. Blue and red lights collided in the air simultaneously as Naraku was thrown back from the force of impact, and with a final blood curdling "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" from the defeated demon his body exploded into a brilliant green light and disappeared.

"It's finally over."

**End Flashback**

Kagome once again looked at Sango. _We weren't able to save Kohaku. . .by the time we reached Naraku the shard in his back was removed. Poor Sango, even in her sleep she seems to suffer._

Reaching inside her shirt she pulled out the Shikon No Tama. _All this trouble for one little jewel. All the pain, agony, and tears, all caused by this thing. _Kagome pulled the Jewel back into her shirt, and deciding that she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, slowly got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake the sleeping kitsune by her side. She looked down at the sleeping fox child. _Good thing we left him with Kaede while we fought. . he would've been terrified . . ._

She walked quietly to the door, and paused. Making sure she didn't wake anyone during her excursion across the room, Kagome made her way outside to the side of the hut where she wouldn't disturb the others. She sighed, then looked up into the sky. _The stars are so beautiful . . . they don't seem this big back in the future. _Her eyes widened. _The future . . . Now that the jewel is complete, I have no reason to stay here. But. . . I can't resume my life as if nothing has happened . . . _

She turned her attention to the moon. "Inuyasha . . . "

----------------------------

"Inuyasha . . . " The sound of his name awakened him from his deep thinking. It was barely a whisper, but his sensitive dog ears picked up on it easily. _Kagome! _

Thinking the young miko was in danger, Inuyasha jumped down from his high perch and ran quietly through the night. _Oh shit! I knew I shouldn't have strayed so far from the village. What if something happened to her? She's in more danger now with that Jewel around her neck. . . _

After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the front of the hut, where to his surprise, Kagome was silently standing, staring up at the moon. He snuck up behind her quietly and asked, "Why are you still awake?"

She jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice so close to her, and spun around only to find her face only inches away from his. "I, uh, couldn't sleep. . ." Kagome stammered.

Seeing that she wasn't hurt or in danger, he resumed his old tone of voice. "Feh, couldn't sleep? I would've thought the battle tired you out."

"Ah, well. . ." she trailed off. _How can I tell him the real reason I can't sleep? 'Well, the real reason I couldn't sleep, Inuyasha, is because the journey has ended and now I have to return home and I'll never see you again, but you see, I promised to never leave your side and I can't exactly BE at your side when I'm 500 years into the future--'_

Realizing the odd silence, Kagome looked up at the absence of Inuyasha's voice. He was staring intently at her, his eyes boring into hers as he tried to read her mind.

"Umm, yes, Inuyasha? Something, uh, wrong?" Kagome flustered, turning a light shade of red.

"Something _is_ wrong with you, I can tell," he retorted. "You have that weird look on your face when you think."

"I have a weird--_what_ weird look?" Kagome asked defensively. _Great, now he can tell I'm thinking by looking at my face. . .good job, Kagome! _

Fearing a "sit" command, Inuyasha quickly changed the subject. "Nevermind. . .what are you doing outside by yourself, you stupid girl? It's not safe for you to be out here alone, especially with that jewel around your neck. A demon might just walk by and snatch it up."

"Like you?" Kagome smirked.

"Hah, very funny, girl. Now go back to the hut and get some rest." Inuyasha snapped.

"I can't. Shippou is laying all over my sleeping bag and I don't want to wake him up, not that I can anyway, he's such a deep sleeper. . ." Kagome muttered.

"Hmph, I don't know why you mother that kid so much, he's gotta learn to fend for himself--" Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome look toward the hut with a sad, far-away look on her face.

Sighing, silently relented. "Well, since your bag is probably filled with drool, I guess you sleep with me tonight," he grumbled, suppressing the heart-wrenching feeling he felt when he gazed at her sad face.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly added, "I mean, you sleep in or under a tree or something, and I'll look out for you."

She offered a small smile and said, "Arigatou, Inuyasha."

"Feh!" responded Inuyasha, and turned his back toward her. Secretly smiling at her acceptance, Inuyasha bent down as Kagome climbed onto his back, and he took her to Goshinboku, where he set her down on a fairly large branch, big enough so she could lay down against him.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she mumbled, snuggling against his chest. He blushed, muttering the first word that came to mind.

"Feh." He felt her relax in his arms, her breathing becoming steady as she slept. Giving into his urges, he glanced down, taking in her sweet face and peaceful smile.

_Good night, my sweet miko. . ._

_-------------------------------_

_AN:_ Ta Da! the very very slightly revised version of "The Life to My Soul is finally out! whoooo hooo!! haha, its pretty much the same thing . . . same plot, same characters . . . just tried to fix the grammer a teeny bitsy bit . . . even though I didn't do a good job of it . . .haha!

please remember though . . . this was my very first fanfic! :-)


	2. Dumbfound

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

------------------------------

The sun rose steadily over the horizon, bathing the little village with a warm, yellow-orange light. A young woman emerged from a hut next to a long set of stairs, stretching her arms and yawning. _What a beautiful morning. . ._ she smiled.

"Sango!" The woman stopped mid-stretch and turned, her long brown hair swaying with her. She glanced towards the staircase near the hut as a young man appeared, his Shakujou in his right hand, apprehension etched on his face.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" the taijiya asked, unnerved by his voice. He usually had a lighthearted tone when he spoke, but the tone he had called her with seemed more worrisome, even scared. The monk glanced around as he asked, "Have you seen Kagome this morning?"

Sango frowned. "No, I haven't. . .when I woke up this morning and saw both of you missing, I thought you were together."

Miroku shook his head. "She was gone before I awoke. I was hoping to find Kaede to ask about Kagome's whereabouts, but she seems to be missing as well."

"Maybe Kagome's with Kaede . . . off searching for herbs or something. " Sango reasoned.

"Nay, the child is not with me." A raspy voice answered, an old woman emerging from the woods nearby.

The demon slayer and monk jumped at the voice. "Kaede-sama!"

"No need to raise thee voice, I am not deaf," grumbled the old priestess, juggling the two baskets of herbs she held in her arms.

"Uh, sorry, you just startled us. . ." Sango murmered. "Have you seen Kagome this morning?"

"Nay, not this morning, but I did see her late last night." Kaede chuckled as she added, "No need to worry, she is in no trouble. She went with Inuyasha."

Sango sighed in relief as Miroku mused slyly, "Ahh, so Inuyasha decided to do some late-night celebrating with Kagome. . ."

"MIROKU!"

--------------------------

**Dream**

_Where am I? It's so dark, I can't see. . ._

Kagome stood, darkness surrounding her. She took a few steps forward, hoping for a glimpse of light. _Who's that? It's. . ._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "Inuyasha!"

His back was to her, but she could recognize his silver hair and red haori anywhere. Inuyasha turned and smiled. "Kagome. . ."

"Inuyasha, where are--" Kagome was stopped short by the next figure that appeared in her line of sight. "Ki-Kikyou?"

Kikyou said nothing, but smirked at Kagome. _'He will never be yours. . .' _A voice echoed eerily in the darkness. Kagome gasped, her body suddenly restrained with chains. "Kikyou! Are you doing this?? Let me go!" the young miko thrashed about, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Inuyasha welcome the older woman with open arms.

_'This is not my doing. . .it's Inuyasha's. . .'_

"I don't believe you!" Kagome pulled on the chains desperately, her wrists becoming sore. She turned her pleading eyes towards the hanyou. "Inuyas--"

Kagome was stopped short when the rosary beads he wore around his neck were thrown at her feet. She stared at them for what seemed like an eternity, afraid to looked up. Her eyes slowly rose, her vision blurring as tears streamed down her face, her heart breaking as she watched Kikyou and Inuyasha embrace, each basking in the other's presence.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome pleaded, her voice cracking as the two before her began to fade into the inky background. She felt her body begin to weaken as the clammor of chains were the last thing she heard before she engulfed in complete darkness.

"Inuyasha . . ."

**End Dream**

Inuyasha looked down at the struggling girl with concern. _Kagome?_

The bundle in his arms had been squirming nonstop for the past ten minutes, waking him up from his restful sleep. What started as soft murmering turned into violent tossing and hurtful kicks. The only thing he could do from keeping Kagome from falling out of the tree was to hold her tight in his arms. _What could you possibly be dreaming of?_

"Inu-, Inu-!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Is she dreaming of me? Am I causing this nightmare? _

Saddened by the thought, he could no longer bear to see Kagome in pain. "Kagome. . .wake up. . .I'm here. . ." Inuyasha mumbled gently, shaking the girl. The young miko awoke from her hell, gasping for air. She felt two strong arms wrap around her as she nearly fell out of the tree.

She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her, full of concern and--_is that despair? _Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, wide and unfocused, and was startled to see a single crystal tear cascade down her cheek.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, burying her face into his chest. The hanyou, surprised by her sudden outburst, became even more surprised as she buried her face into his haori. _She's so small, so fragile . . . like a snowflake . . ._

Inuyasha hugged the sobbing girl in his arms. He was at lost for words, and fearing that he might say the wrong thing, kept quiet and comforted Kagome silently until her tears subsided. Minutes passed, and the young miko remained in the hanyou's arms.

"Inu. . .Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. . ."

"For what?" Inuyasha broke the embrace and looked into the girl's coffee-brown eyes.

"For being such a bother . . . if I had stayed at the hut and slept there, maybe you would've gotten more sleep . . . " Kagome's voice was shaky, but apologetic.

"Feh, more sleep," retorted Inuyasha, releasing Kagome from his grasp and crossing them across his chest, "I'm a _hanyou_, remember? I don't need 'more sleep.'"

Inuyasha looked away, knowing too well that the girl could read the emotions in his eyes. _I'm the cause of her pain . . . even in her sleep, I haunt her. . ._

Kagome looked at the white-haired young man beside her. _I owe him an explanation . . . my dream, no, my nightmare . . . should I tell him? _Looking more closely at Inuyasha, his eyes were hidden beneath his hair, his expression unreadable. She took a deep breath, taking the opportunity.

"I, I was in chains," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's train of thought was broken, and his gaze turned back to Kagome.

"Yo-you were there, and so was Kikyou . . . "

_Kikyou again . . . _Inuyasha felt his heart break.

"She, she said that the chains were your doing, Inuyasha. . ." Kagome stopped. She turned and gazed up at Inuyasha, coffee-brown clashing with golden yellow. Inuyasha gazed down at her, unsure of what to say when suddenly, Kagome smiled.

"But I knew she was wrong. . .you would never hurt me, would you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She never ceased to amaze him. Sitting there with a tearful smile on her face, he saw a strange emotion flicker before her eyes.

_What the . . . what was that? Could it be . . .no, it couldn't be--_ he abruptly stopped his thought as her smile began to fade, realizing that his silence was confusing her.

"Never, Kagome, I would _never_ hurt you," Inuyasha said firmly, taking her in his embrace once more. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he stared at the leaves behind her head.

_What . . . what was that in her eyes? It couldn't be . . . love, could it?_

_----------------------------------_

_AN:_ On to the next chapter . . .


	3. Theory

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------

The sun was shining brightly when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to Kaede's hut. Everyone was expecting to hear the two fighting; Inuyasha yelling some random insult at Kagome while the young girl "sat" the hanyou for all he was worth.

Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were surprised to see the two enter the hut together, with no indications of a fight. Something happened, the others were sure of it. Kagome was unusually quiet, her face pale with dark circles under her eyes, while Inuyasha had a dazed look, as if he couldn't comprehend something. The two sat side by side, lost in their own thoughts. It was Sango who finally broke the silence.

"Kagome?" The young girl broke out of her trance and gazed up at the older girl. "Ye-yeah?"

"Are you alright? You don't look well." Sango asked gently, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her friend's face.

Kagome gave her a shaky smile. "I'm fine, Sango-chan. I just had a bad dream last night." She sighed, running a shaky hand through her midnight locks. "I must look awful, huh?"

Sango smiled at the young miko. "Just a little!" she teased, poking her gently in the ribs.

"Aieee, I thought something bad happened to you, Kagome!" squeaked Shippou. An evil look crept onto the kitsune's face.

"I know!! Inuyasha was in your dream, wasn't he!! No wonder you look exhausted, anyone with _Inuyasha_ in their dream would be scared to dea--"

Shippou was stopped short from the growling beside him. "Shippou. . ." Inuyasha growled. The young demon bounded away as the angry hanyou leapt after him, swinging blindly.

"OWWWW!!!! Kagome!!! Inuyasha hit me again!!!!" The fox cried, running around in circles as one of Inuyasha's punches made contact with his skull. His eyes were large and tearful as he jumped onto Kagome's lap, a large bump protuding from his head.

"You deserved it, you little pest!" Inuyasha snapped, creeping closer for another quick hit.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango barely winced as the familar thud of Inuyasha's body kissed the floor.

"Ka. . go. .. me. . .!!!" Kagome sighed and stood. "Sango, let's get breakfast started." Sango just nodded, looking in amusement at the dog-demon who was currently pasted to the floor.

--------------------------------

Breakfast went smoothly, with the regular insults Inuyasha and Shippou threw back and forth.

"Meanie!"

"Midget!"

"Dog breath!"

"Fox turd!"

"Weirdo!"

"Basta--"

"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell face first into his ramen. "Kagome. . ." he growled, his voice menacing as he lifted his head to glare at the young priestess.

"Oh Inuyasha. . ." Kagome sighed.

--------------------------

Bandages and wounds were treated after the meal. During the last battle with Naraku, Miroku's kzaana had been destroyed, but not without a scar. To leave an imprint of his curse, Naraku had left a large slash mark where the kazaana once was. It would heal in time, but the slash was deep.

Sango had a few minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious. The real wound was in her heart.

Kagome watched her friend as she tended to Miroku's hand, her pain still apparent on her face. _You will heal, Sango . . . in time, you will move on with your life . . . Kohaku is in peace. _

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha, where she was nursing his hurt arm. The explosion at the end knocked the hanyou against a tree, fracturing his femur. She glanced at his face. _Although he won't admit it, it hurts . . . but he's half-demon . . . he'll heal quickly. _

She finished the wrap around his arm and glanced at her own body. _A few cuts and bruises . . . Sango and I were lucky enough to remain unhurt . . . physically anyway._ The young miko stood and gathered her medical supplies, returning them to her bag. Looking out the window, she watched the children playing outside. _Everything's back to normal . . . it was as if our journey was all a dream._ "Ouch!"

"Kagome? What is wrong?" asked Kaede.

"Something bit me!" Kagome pulled back her hair to reveal a flea feasting on her neck. "Greetings and salutati--EEP!!" the flea was cut short as the young miko's hand squashed him flat.

"Well if it isn't Myouga the flea," Miroku wondered as the insect fluttered to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Ahem," Myouga said, straightening his clothing, "I have to come to congratulate your victory, and to tie up some loose ends."

"Oh sure, now you come after the fighting is over, old man, " The hanyou snarled, adjusting the bandage on his arm. "What loose ends?"

"Loose ends that concern the Shikon Jewel," Myouga replied unfased, "and the fate of it's keeper." Turning his attention to Kagome, he asked, "Lady Kagome, have you decided what is to become of the Shikon Jewel?" She stared at the flea.

"M-me?? Decide?" she stammered confusedly, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

"Well, naturally," continued the flea, "you _are_ the Keeper of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Kagome flustered, "no, I haven't decided."

"I see. Good, it seems as though I arrived at just the right time. I have things to say that might influence your decision, Lady Kagome," The flea announced, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The whole room was quiet, waiting to hear what Myouga had to say.

"First off, Lady Kagome, the jewel must be used before you return to your time." Myouga explained seriously. "Returning to your time with the fully-complete Shikon No Tama will eventually cause choas. "

"What?" everyone exclaimed. Myouga ignored the outburst and continued. "Even though the Shikon No Tama is complete, there is still an ongoing war inside, good against evil if you will."

As you know, if the jewel is used for good intentions, it will be purified. But, if it falls into the hands of evil, the Jewel will become even more corrupt." Myouga met everyone's gaze in the room. "There are still many demons still wishing to claim the Jewel as their own, hoping to obtain it to become stronger and more powerful. Demons such as those will kill anything and anyone who will get in their way. "

Turning to Kagome, he pressed, "Now, from what you have told me, demons are no longer seen by people in your time."

"Well, I have never seen them, but I guess there could be a few in hiding . . . but what does that have to do with the Jewel?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"It has _everything_ to do with the jewel. I have come up with a theory that demons in your time have learned to live peacefully with the humans, sort of as equals. Now, if you bring the Shikon No Tama back with you, the peace that took years, decades, maybe even centuries to enforce might fall apart."

There was a pregnant pause before Myouga continued. "If a demon from your time senses the jewel, chaos will ensue for sure. Demons with all sorts of evil residing in their hearts will come after the Shikon No Tama, and you." Kagome stared in horror at Myouga, her thoughts on her family. _Mom, Grandpa, Souta. . .I can't put them in danger._

"Seeing as there are 'no more demons'," Myouga further theorized, "people in your era no longer practice the art of demon slaying, am I correct?"

"That's right . . . no one practices the art anymore."

"Ah, it is as I presumed. . ." Myouga stared intently at Kagome, frowning with concern. "Lady Kagome, if you bring that jewel into a time where demons are allowed to roam free and demon slayers no longer exist, it will be like walking into a lion's den. You have no protection but yourself from creatures with evil in their hearts." He paused a moment, enforcing the importance of the matter.

"If a demon senses the Shikon Jewel, there is a very good chance you will be hunted down, and even killed."

--------------------------------

_AN:_ next chapter . . .


	4. Again

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

------------------------

"If a demon senses the Shikon Jewel, there is a very good chance you will be hunted down, and even killed."

The silence was deafening. Everyone, including Kirara, was staring at Kagome. The young miko, wide-eyed and terrified was gaping at Myouga.

_Killed? That can't be possible . . . I mean, I'm the Keeper of the Shikon Jewel? Don't I get any protection points for taking care of it?!?!_

The silence was broken with a "Feh."

"Inu. . .yasha?" Kagome asked, still trembling.

"It's a _theory_, the old man said it himself," Inuyasha grumbled, "he doesn't know for sure if you're going to die."

"Well, there _is_ the possiblity that I may be wrong. . ." Myouga started.

"No!" everyone turned to Sango, her fists clenched in her lap and her eyes hidden by her hair. "I won't have it. Kagome will _not_ return to her time with that, that _thing_." Her tone of voice clearly showed her despise of the jewel.

"Sango, what are you talking about? Kagome will be fine, she is after all a pries--"

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself," the demon slayer said in a quiet voice. "Even after Myouga predicted the worst, which has very good odds of coming true, you still dismiss the warning. Haven't you learned _anything_ during our whole journey, or are you just dense?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I _won't_ have another one of my loved ones be put in danger just for the sake of some stupid jewel. " Sango looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I never thought that you, Inuyasha, out of all people would even consider putting Kagome in danger . . . after all she's done for you, does she mean that little?"

Growling low, the dog demon spat, "Of course not! Out of all the people I have met in my whole pathetic life Kagome was the first person who showed me what I can become, _who_ I can become! She means the world to--"

Inuyasha stopped, realizing he had said more than he meant to. He looked around the room, recieving looks of surprise, shock, and disbelief. But the face that really made him take a second glance was that of Kagome's. Her expression was not like the others. Her face was soft, her eyes holding a sense of warmth within them. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning.

_It's like she understands . . . _thought Inuyasha _. . . as if she feels the same way . . . _his eyes widened . . ._ No! I'm being delusional . . . it's wishful thinking. . ._

"I'm outta here." Inuyasha ran out the door of the hut, Tessaiga in hand.

"Inuyasha, wait--" Kagome reached out and pulled Sango's hand, causing her to stop mid-sentence. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Let him go." She turned to face the door. _Inuyasha. . ._

----------------

Inuyasha ran blindly, not knowing where he was going. He stopped as something blocked his path. _Goshinboku . . . _He plopped down between the roots of the tree.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled, punching the body of the tree. " I ran out of there like some coward . . . like Kouga." He smirked at his own comment. _Kouga will never see the look Kagome gave me back there . . ._

Inuyasha stopped his train of thought. _That look back there . . . it looked so much like the one she gave me this morning . . . that look . . . her eyes . . . it held so much . . . love?_ The dog demon shook his head violently. _No! Kagome could never love me . . . could she? No! She doesn't love me, I'm a hanyou! Doesn't she love that Hobo guy? _

Inuyasha laid back into the grass and closed his eyes. _No, wait, I remember her saying something about his head being empty . . . that's strange, how can someone's head be empty and be alive? But that look she gave me . . . her eyes were so inviting, so warm . . . no one has ever looked at me like that, not even Kikyou . . . well, maybe Mother had, but that was a different kind of love . . . I love Kagome in a special kind of way . . . wait, _

_WHOA! I love Kagome?!?_

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, startled to find the girl of his thoughts standing right behind him.

"Damnit Kagome! Don't scare the shit out of me!"

Kagome's eyes looked down at his, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry."

The hanyou was once again startled, this time by her quick submissiveness. Inuyasha wanted to apologize, but then realized his behavior would be considered suspicious. So he did the only thing he could do: he hardened his features once more. "What are you sorry about, girl?"

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, her eyes averted to the floor. "I need to talk to you." _She looks so sincere . . . _"Eh, what is it then? Hurry up wench, I don't have all day." Inuyasha snapped.

"I lied." Inuyasha's head jerked in her direction. "About what?"

"When Myouga asked me if I had decided what to do with the Shikon Jewel . . ." Kagome's eyes were hidden beneath her hair, her expression unreadable. Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then asked quietly, "So, you've decided what to do . . ."

"Yes, and no . . ." Kagome said softly. "I, I don't know. . ."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? It's either you do, or you don't. Don't confuse me girl. Now, what were you planning to do with the jewel?"

"I was . . . going to give it to you."

And again silence roamed the earth. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a look of disbelief, awe, confusion, and happiness. _She wants to give the jewel to me!?! After she knows what I want to do with it . . ._ _wait a minute . . ._

"Kagome, are you pulling my leg? You're just joking, r-right?" Inuyasha was still in shock, but suspicious of her motives. _What's going on through your head Kagome?!_

The keeper of the jewel shook her head, eyes still hidden. "I wanted to give it to you all along, Inuyasha. I have no need for the Shikon No Tama, for goodness sakes, I didn't even know I had it inside my body! I didn't tell you because . . . I was afraid."

_Afraid? Afraid of what? _Inuyasha wondered. _What's holding you back from me? If it's because of my earlier hopes of becoming a full demon . . . _

Kagome confirmed his suspicions. "I was afraid that you would turn full demon and forget all about us. But I was also afraid that . . ." she trailed off, her voice slightly cracking.

"Afraid of what? Kagome, tell me!" Inuyasha took her by the shoulders and shook her gently but firmly. Kagome finally looked up to meet his golden eyes, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Afraid that you would take the jewel to be with Kikyou once again." Inuyasha let his grip on her loosen slowly.

_Be with Kikyou? That thought hadn't even crossed my mind . . . why would she be thinking of such things? _

He looked into her eyes once more. _That look again . . . that emotion . . . _"Kagome, there's something else you want to tell me, isn't there?" She nodded, then looked away again. "Do you want to tell me?" She shook her head. Inuyasha sighed.

"But I have to tell you, to ease my suffering." Inuyasha looked once again at the girl, who's face was now turned to his.

"I-I love you."

--------------------------------

_AN:_ Click the arrow for next chapter . . .


	5. Revelations

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

------------------------

Sango paced back and forth impatiently in the small hut. _I really did it this time . . . I let my emotions get the best of me. How could I lash out at Inuyasha? Friends aren't suppose to do that . . . I was so cold and bitter . . . _She stopped pacing, her eyes widening.

_Cold and bitter? That's not right . . . how, when did I--_ She clenched her teeth. _Naraku. Of course. Ever since that despicable creature entered the picture I have done nothing but suffer. First Father, then the villagers, then Kohaku . . . _

The demon slayer slammed her fist into the wall she was standing in front of. _Even after he's dead, his evil lives on . . . _

"You know, if you continue this charade, Kaede won't have a place to live anymore."

Sango looked up to see Miroku's form leaning on the doorframe. "Wha-what?"

"Well, you've been pacing back and forth for an hour, wearing out her floor, and now you attack her walls, which by your strength will come down in a couple more blows." Miroku made his way towards Sango, his eyes twinkling with a childish type of amusement and sympathy.

"It's not funny Miroku."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. Just telling the truth. Come now, Sango, don't tell me you're beating yourself up over your little spat with Inuyasha earlier."

Sango gazed up at the monk's face, then turned away. "It wasn't only a 'little spat' . . . I used Inuyasha as a way to relieve myself of the anger building up inside me . . . friends don't do that." She slumped down to the floor.

"Ah, I see. " Miroku sat down on cross-legged next to her. "The way I see it, you weren't trying to relieve yourself of your anger; instead, you were guiding Inuyasha."

"Guiding . . . Inuyasha? Guiding him where?" Sango was terribly confused.

"To Kagome." As he saw the woman next to him give him a blank stare, he continued. "Your little speech caused our little hanyou to finally confess some of his feelings, if not all. In another aspect, you helped Kagome-sama out too. His surprising outburst gave her a chance to finally look into his heart and see his feelings for her. Inuyasha and Kagome should be thanking you."

Sango thought for a minute. _Helping? I never thought of it that way . . . but still, I have all this anger and pain that won't subside . . . who knows who I might lash out at next . . . _

"I know you're still grieving for your loss, Sango," Miroku spoke softly, "I have never experienced loosing a sibling, but I have experienced the loss of a parent. It's painful at first, yes, but you will learn to move on. Kohaku wouldn't have wanted to to dwell in the past. He would've wanted to you to be happy, to live a happy life. We all want you to live a happy life, including me." Sango stared at him, moved by his words.

_Miroku . . . I never realized . . . I've been so selfish, only thinking about myself and my loss . . . I thought I was going through this alone, but you were right there, always with me . . ._

"Miroku, I, uh, arigatou." She embraced the monk, her heart feeling at ease. _I never noticed how caring he was, how he can touch a person's heart--while we're on the subject of touching . . ._

"Oww!!" Sango watched her handprint on Miroku's face turn by the second. She sighed and shook her head. _Some things just never change . . ._

-----------------------------

"I-I love you."

Time froze. Everything became silent. Birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing. Inuyasha stared at the girl he was grasping by the shoulders. _Did she just say . . . no . . . but wait . . . she did! Come again?_ Kagome was looking at him, relieved that her burden was finally lifted, but terrified of what Inuyasha's reaction might be. Inuyasha on the other hand, was still sorting out his unorganized thoughts. _I shouldn't be surprised . . . that look earlier today said it all . . . say something damnit!_

"Sin-since wh-when?" Inuyasha stammered, breaking the silence between them.

Kagome gazed intently into his eyes. _His reaction is still vague . . . he's still in shock. Did I shock him that much? Good job, Kagome. _

She sighed, gently released herself from Inuyasha's grip, and leaned against Goshinboku. She was silent. Inuyasha was taking her silence as a bad sign. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked that . . . she isn't going to 'sit' me is she?" _Kagome began to speak.

"Do you remember a while back when I saw you and Kikyou together under this same tree? Right after our fight with Juromaru and Kageromaru?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly, still in shock.

"When I returned to my time, I was seriously debating on whether to come back or not. Seeing the two of you together caused me to question my purpose here, in your time. Did I really come back here time after time just to look for jewel shards? Or was there something else?"

Inuyasha managed to get a hold of his bearings, gazing at the young girl before him. "Kago--"

She shook her head. "Let me finish; if I stop now, I might never be able to finish." For once, the hanyou shut his mouth and let her continue.

"While I was back at home, I passed by Sacred Tree when the jewel shards around my neck began to glow. It was then I realized that our tree is the same as this tree, Goshinboku. As I approached the tree, I began to have flashbacks . . . flashbacks of you. When I first met you, the times you protected me, our old conversations . . . it was then that I realized that I had grown to love you, even if I didn't know it before then." She moistened her lips, sneeking a peek at Inuyasha underneath her hair.

Inuyasha's expression was one she had never seen before. She couldn't read it clearly. _His facial muscles are relaxed, but his eyes are unreadable . . . _

"Kagome?" She broke out her thought. "Yes?"

"The thing I said back in the hut . . . about you showing me my full potential . . ." Inuyasha started softly.

Kagome held her breath. _Don't expect him to say 'I love you' back . . . Kikyou is still lurking in the background . . . remember that . . ._

" . . . I meant every word I said." Kagome was startled to see the emotions that had surfaced in his eyes. _Gratitude . . . friendship . . . trust . . . love?!_

"You were the first person to show me that being a hanyou isn't half bad . . . you taught me how to trust again, and gave me friends . . . but, Kagome, I can't say I love you, _yet_."

Inuyasha felt ashamed. _Kagome spills out her whole heart to me and all I can think about are my own selfish needs. If I tell her I love her, which I'm pretty sure I do, she'll get her hopes up. I made a promise to myself . . . _

"May I ask why?"

Inuyasha's head snapped back up. "Wha-what?"

"May I ask why, you can't say it . . . yet?" Kagome asked softly.

The hanyou looked away once more, ashamed from what he was about to say. "Kagome, I made a promise to myself a long time ago, that I would become a full demon." Kagome felt a sinking feeling down in the pit of her stomach as Inuyasha continued.

"Yes, Kikyou came into the picture, and she did ask me to become a human, which I considered . . . but I knew I wasn't being true to myself. Kagome, I can't be true to you if I can't be true to myself. "

Kagome's head spun. _So . . . he needs to be true to himself before he can be true to me. I can understand that. Wait, true to me . . . so does he have feelings for me? _Her eyes widened at her realization.

_With Kikyou, he wanted to become human to fulfull her needs, but it wasn't what he really wanted . . . so, in a way . . . Kikyou isn't what he really wanted? But if he wants to be true to me . . . is it me he wants?_

"Right now, I _am _having second thoughts about becoming a full demon, but it is from my own free will. Years of torture and shunning are still fresh in my mind." Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek with one clawed hand, his voice growing husky and soft. "But you showed me something different. You showed me that all humans aren't all that bad."

He brushed away a tear that escaped from Kagome's eye with his thumb. "The Shikon Jewel is yours to give. Its your decision and your decision alone to determine what it's fate will be. But listen to me, if you _do _decide to give it to me, you don't need to be afraid of me running off with Kikyou." He smiled, brushing the hair away from Kagome's face.

"Cause if I don't decide to become a full demon, the only person I'm going to be running with is you."

---------------------

_AN:_ awwww! next chapter!


	6. Confusion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

------------------------

Birds flew overhead as Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to Kaede's. The young miko, her heart tons lighter from her earlier confession to Inuyasha, was once again in a bright mood. She hummed a soft tune as the hanyou walking beside her remained silent, enjoying the musical vibrations coming from his companion's throat.

**Minutes Before**

"Cause if I don't decide to become a full demon, the only person I'm going to be running with is you."

Kagome flushed at Inuyasha's statement. Inuyasha's smile widened, holding the blushing girl's face in his hands.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" "Yea?"

"You mind letting go of my face? I'm starting to get a neck-ache." Inuyasha dropped his hands, turning a light shade of red.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Kagome teased, "Running with me huh? Does that mean I have to take you for walks every single day?" The dog demon stared at her, then resumed his old tone of voice. "Feh! _You_ take _me_ for walks? As if, wench." Kagome smiled. _Back to normal . . . _

"It's getting close to lunch. I'm starved, aren't you?" Kagome said, standing up and dusting off her skirt. The hanyou snorted. "I'm a demon! Demon's don't get hungry _that _easi--" Inuyasha was interrupted by the loud rumbling in his stomach. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Oh great demon," she said sarcastically, "I believe the time has come for you to feed!"

"Well you'd be hungry too if someone smashed your face into your ramen this morning, stupid girl!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Tell you what. I have a few extra cups of ramen in my bag . . . what do you say we go meet up with the others and enjoy a nice lunch together? With lots of ramen?" Kagome smiled.

"Feh, whatever, as long as I get my ra--"

"Good! Let's go!" Kagome pulled the hanyou by the arm before he could finish his sentence.

**Present Time**

"KAGOME!!!!" Shippou squealed as she and Inuyasha emerged from the forest.

"Hello Shippou!" Kagome greeted, scooping the kitsune in her arms.

"You're back!" The fox child eyed the two carefully before whispering in his surrogate mother's ear, "How did you get him to come back? He seemed awfully upset when he ran out this morning."

Kagome smiled at Shippou, then turned to watch Inuyasha try and rid himself of the flea that was trying to get a free meal off of him. "Let's just say we had a heart-to-heart talk . . ." She responded softly.

---------------------------------------

Lunch went rather smoothly, despite the suspicious stares Kagome and Inuyasha recieved during the whole meal.

"Hey Sango, what do you think happened between those two?" Miroku whispered to the woman on his right.

"Don't know, but those two have been acting awfully friendly," Sango responded quietly.

"Kagome said they had a 'heart-to-heart talk'," added the kitsune on Miroku's left. "Maybe they confessed their feelings to each other?"

"I doubt that, considering that Inuyasha is one of the most stubborn demons I have ever met on the face of this earth," grumbled Kaede.

Across the fire pit, Inuyasha and Kagome watched in amusement as their friends 'secretly' gossiped about them. "They really know how to be inconspicuous, don't they?" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically. "You think if we start kissing they'll stop?"

Kagome nearly choked on her rice ball at his comment. "Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, turning a bright shade of red.

"I've had enough of this," mumbled Inuyasha. Leaning toward his right, he loudly whispered in Sango's ear, "You guys _do _know we can hear every word you say."

The little huddled group jumped three feet into the air at the sound of his voice. "Er, um, gomen, gomen," they murmered, their heads bent over their food trying to hide their shame.

"Hmph, these dog ears on top of my head aren't just for display you know," snapped the hanyou.

"Nope, they're make you look real cute too!" Kagome giggled, reaching for an ear and tugging on it.

"Ka . . . go . . . me . . . " he growled, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or an attempt to bruise his ego.

"Master Inuyasha! You have returned!" a voice from the window shouted. A miniscule insect jumped off his perch on the sill and bounded for his retainee. Jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder, he noticed that the group was enjoying yet another meal.

"Lunch already? Hmm, don't mind if I do!" Myouga attached himself to Inuyasha's neck and started to drink to his heart's content, that is until Inuyasha swated him with his hand.

"Why is it you only show up to feed, old man?" the irritated dog demon asked.

"Not only to feed, Master Inuyasha, but I come to finish my lecture on the Jewel."

Inuyasha picked the flea up with his forefinger and thumb and growled, "What do you mean, 'you've come to finish your lecture'?! Are you saying you're not done?!?!"

"Well, no," Myouga answered, cringing, "I know that this day has been stressful enough, but I assure you, the worst part is over for Kagome."

"Over? OVER??! You come here, telling Kagome her life is in danger if she goes back to her time with that Jewel, _after_ she risked her life day and night for a year to put the thing back together, and you tell her that the worst part is over?!?!" roared Inuyasha, squeezing the flea to the limit.

"Inuyasha, let him go." Kagome's voice was firm. "I want to hear what Myouga has to say."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha released the flea from his grasp, letting him flutter to the floor. "Arigatou, Lady Kagome," croaked Inuyasha's retainer. Straightening his clothes, he hoarsely added, "But the rest of the news only regards Master Inuyasha." The hanyou growled at the mention of his name. "What is it old man?"

"Ah, yes, well, okay." Fearing for his life, Myouga hopped onto Kagome's shoulder instead of Inuyasha's. "Now, like I said earlier, Lady Kagome will be in grave danger if she goes home with the jewel, _unpurified_."

"Unpurified?" questioned Miroku. "You never mentioned that before."

"Yes well, I never had the chance to finish since . . . " Myouga was stopped short by a growling dog demon cracking his knuckles. "Um, yes, where was I?"

_Myouga was definately nervous under the glare of Inuyasha . . . _Kagome thought.

"Now, if the jewel was purified before she returned to her time, she would remain safe. The Jewel would become dormant, serving Kagome with no threat of evil to overcome her. Again, as I mentioned earlier, only a creature with good intentions may purify the jewel, casting the evil inside out of it for good." Myouga looked around the room. "Sango, Miroku, I don't believe you have any interest in the jewel and it's powers?"

"No, not at all," responded Miroku.

"Me either." replied Sango.

"I see. Now, assuming that Kirara has no interest either since her owner doesn't, and Shippou is too young, then the purification process is left up to . . . " Myouga stopped.

Everyone already knew where this was going, including Inuyasha. Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Myouga all looked at the hanyou, expecting him to either agree or disagree.

"No."

The response didn't come from Inuyasha, however. It came from Kagome. She sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes hidden beneath her hair. "I won't allow it."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly. _I wanted to become a full demon . . . but I want to protect Kagome . . . aw hell, I can't think straight anymore . . . _

"I won't have you make the same mistake you almost made 50 years ago, Inuyasha." Kagome's looked up to meet Inuyasha eye-to-eye.

"Like you said before," Kagome said quietly, "You have to be true to yourself." She turned to face everyone else in the room. "Myouga, I have made my decision regarding the jewel. My mind's made up, and I won't be changing it." Taking a deep breath, she announced, "I will be giving the jewel to Inuyasha, to allow him to turn into a full demon."

Myouga and Kaede stared in shock. Shippou's chopsticks froze in midair. Only Miroku and Sango remained unpeturbed, while Inuyasha stared intently at the ground.

"La-lady Kagome, surely you have heard everything that I have said today," stuttered the confused flea.

"Yes, I have." Kagome rose and walked over to the window, staring at the forest in front of her. "Kikyou made the same, selfish request years ago. She wanted Inuyasha to become human to fulfill her own needs." She reached out to touch the window sill, then tightened her grip on it.

"I can't live a life knowing that he gave up his desires to protect me, to fullfill _my _needs. I may be her reincarnation, but I will not make the same selfish choices she had." She turned to face everyone once more, her face expressionless and eyes hard.

"I will give Inuyasha the jewel, to be used to fulfill the promise he made to himself long ago. After he has finished with it, I will resume my duty as it's keeper, and return to my time. " She looked Inuyasha in the eye. The hanyou searched her eyes, hoping to find a flicker of the Kagome he knew, but all he found was coldness and sorrow.

"You will use it, according to _your_ wish, not by anyone elses. After you become ful--." Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. _I . . . I have to get away._

"Ful-- If you'll excu--" She never finished her sentence. Kagome fled the hut, running towards her only source of comfort, Goshinboku, her tears trailing after her. Back at the hut, Inuyasha stared at the swaying door flap.

_What if I don't want to become a full demon any longer? What if my desire . . . is to be with you?_

------------------------------

Kagome ran blindly, her thoughts racing. _I will not have someone waste their life on me, or this jewel . . . especially Inuyasha . . . _she stumbled over an upturned root, but she didn't care, she kept on running

. . . _he'll turn into a full demon, and forget about me . . . that is his true desire . . . and I will return to my time . . . where I will try and protect the jewel . . . but I know I'll fail . . . but I don't care anymore . . . a life without Inuyasha isn't worth living at all . . ._

-------------------------------

No one had said a word since Kagome had run out of the hut. They were in shock and despair, fearing the worst for their friend. It was Inuyasha who finally spoke.

"Myouga?"

"Ye-yes, Master Inuyasha?"

"If I become a full demon, and she takes the jewel after I'm done, won't the evil inside the jewel be doubled?"

"Yes, it would be."

"And what would happen to Kagome if she took it back with her to her time?"

A moment's silence.

"She will die without a doubt."

-------------------------------------------

_AN:_ (QUICK SUMMARY FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED)

Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to purify the jewel for her sake. To her, it's too similar to what happened 50 years before, when Kikyou asked Inuyasha to become human to fulfill her needs. Kagome, being the nice girl she is, can't ask for anything so 'selfish', even though it isn't. Remembering that Inuyasha's one true wish is to become a full demon, _she_ decided that he will become one. Inuyasha on the other hand, is having second thoughts about becoming a full demon, remember? So now there's all this confusion going around: Inuyasha wanted to become demon, but now he has second thoughts, and Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to give up his wish of becoming a full demon just for her sake. So, she makes the decision for him that he will.


	7. Inadequate

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

---------------------------

A dog demon sniffed the air outside Kaede's hut. It had been hours since Kagome fled. Night had fallen, and the group was worried.

**Earlier**

Inuyasha made his way toward the door. "Inuyasha, stop. Let her be for awhile." Kaede's voice beckoned. Inuyasha turned and stared at everyone. His face was a mask, solemn and expressionless. Had he stopped breathing, he would've looked like a statue, stiff and unfeeling. But the golden pools that were his eyes said a different story altogether, as Sango observed. _He's lost and confused . . . like a little boy . . . oh Kagome, don't leave him now . . . he needs you . . . _

"Tell me, Inuyasha, do ye still plan on becoming a full demon?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha's eyes turned at the sound of the old woman's voice, but his eyes focused on nothing.

"Master Inuyasha, Kagome's life rests in your hands. If use the jewel to become a full demon, you will have sealed her fate," Myouga warned. Inuyasha remained silent.

"You can't let her die! You just can't!" Shippou cried.

Sango watched the whole ordeal, then glanced at Inuyasha. _This whole thing is just too much for him . . . if they don't stop who knows what he'll do . . . I guess it's up to me . . . _

"Stop it! All of you!" Sango scolded. "Can't you see the pain Inuyasha's going through? This whole thing is jus--" she stopped as she saw Inuyasha trembling.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called his name gently.

"I don't know . . . " Inuyasha whispered to no one in particular.

"What's that? What did you say?" Miroku gently prodded.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!" Inuyasha yelled, his hands shaking. "I'm caught in the middle! All of you say protect Kagome, but Kagome says become a full demon." His lips quivered at his words. "I just don't know . . . " He searched the room for a source of comfort among the looks of shock and distress. He found it in Sango.

The young woman's eyes looked into his with a kind of warmth and understanding . . . _Her eyes are like Mother's_ . . . "Inuyasha, we're your friends. We'll stand behind you no matter what you do, and I'm sure Kagome will too."

**Present Time**

Sango managed to persuade Inuyasha to not look for Kagome quite yet. "She needs time to think," Sango told him. When Inuyasha argued that a demon might come after her and the Jewel, Miroku reminded him that she was in fact a miko, and not exactly helpless. He pointed to a corner where her yellow backpack sat, and Inuyasha noticed her arrows and bow were missing.

"She's a smart girl, that Kagome," smiled Kaede.

An hour passed . . . then another . . . and another . . . and another. Everyone began to worry. No one had left the hut, thinking they would scare Kagome away once more if she saw them soliciting outside. Inuyasha became impatient, and without a word walked outside to see if she was near. That's when he saw it.

_Her bow and arrows . . . she didn't take them._

They were propped up by the side of the hut. The hanyou quickly ran back inside to alert the others. Sango jumped up, calling Kirara to scope out the area from the air. Shippou and Miroku made their way to Goshinboku then the Bone Eater's Well, thinking she might've went that way. Kaede and Myouga were to stay inside the hut, in case she came back.

_Her scent is faint . . . but recognizable. _Inuyasha sniffed once again, discovering a new clue. _She went east . . . but she never goes to the east side of the village . . . there's nothing but cliffs and rock . . . _His eyes widened. _Shit! She wouldn't . . . would she?!?! _Inuyasha ran into the night, his mind in a blur. _Please . . . don't let me be too late . . . Kagome!_

-----------------------------------------

Kagome awoke in a pool of sweat. _Someone called my name . . . but no one's here. _She looked around her. _Kami! It's night already? The others must be worried . . . _

**Earlier**

After she had fled the hut afternoon, she had run blindly. She wasn't surprised to find herself in front of Goshinboku, it was, after all, where all her memories laid. Kagome needed time to think, but she knew that this time it wasn't going to be under this tree.

_I need to go somewhere where no one will find me . . . somewhere I can clear my head. _She thought for a moment, then an idea popped into her head.

_Of course . . . the cliffs on the east side of the village! I never go there, so no one will look for me . . . _She had taken the long route, going a mile around the hut, just in case Inuyasha picked up on her scent and followed her.

At the cliffs, she found a small cave a few feet down. She climbed down carefully, and inspected it. _It's small . . . but there seems to be a tunnel down there . . . maybe it was a mine or something. _Kagome ignored the tunnel, and settled down near the entrance. As she stared at the view before her, she couldn't help but reminisce the times Inuyasha and her spent together.

_. . .when he gave me his fire-rat robe when we faced Yuka of the Hair . . . he thought I died against the Thunderbrothers . . . I discovered the connection between him and tessaiga . . . he never left my side when I was placed under the curse by Tsubaki . . . he conjured up some magic soup when I was sick that cured me the next day . . . when he ran into my room naked . . . _

_when he hugged me then pushed me down the well . . . he showed me how to get back to this time when the Menomaru tried to take over . . . when I kissed him to prevent him from changing into a full demon . . . _

Kagome choked back her tears. _We've been through so much . . . _She brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek. _I shed so many tears for his sake . . . once he almost shed tears for us . . . Kami, I love him so much . . . but he can't love me back . . . not yet anyway . . . _

She turned her face to the sky. _Even if I am Kikyou's reincarnate . . . I'm not her . . . I don't have to make the same mistakes she did . . . and I don't have to live her life . . . she wanted Inuyasha to become human so it wouldn't seem so awkward for her . . . but nothing was wrong with Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha . . ._

The young miko's heart flipped at the thought of him. _If I had my way, I would keep Inuyasha a hanyou . . . he's perfect the way he is . . . he's already strong with tessaiga . . . but all those years of taunting and being shunned . . . just because he wasn't a full race . . . just because he was different . . . Sesshoumaru hates him . . . Kouga hates him . . . it seems like every demon we've come across hates him just because he's a hanyou . . . I guess I can understand why he wants to become a full demon . . . _She felt that sinking feeling again.

_I want him to be happy, even if it means forgetting about me . . . purifying the jewel? I don't want him to make such a sacrifice . . . if he becomes human just for that purpose, he would have to live the rest of his life knowing his life was wasted just so some wannabe miko can live in peace . . . no, I won't let him . . . he's been hurt enough . . . he deserves some happiness . . . I can protect myself and my family . . . I think . . ._

She sighed. _I broke the jewel . . . the least I can do is give it to him . . . can't love me yet huh? If he becomes full demon, he won't be able to love me . . . _she groaned at her realization. _He won't be able to love me . . . wait . . . what if he changes his mind? and he wants to become human? If I say . . . no, I can't. I'll be like Kikyou . . . oh Inuyasha . . . I'm so confused . . . I love you so much . . . _tears began to roll down her face freely. _isn't it enough that I love you as you are? a hanyou? . . . or are you far beyond my reach . . . _

Her body shook violently as she sobbed. _My love can't reach you . . . my love isn't enough to erase all those horrible memories . . . only becoming a full demon can put your heart at rest . . . that's the only thing that can put your mind at ease . . . not me . . . not my love . . . _Her thoughts stopped as she cried, sobbing until she was exhausted and fell asleep.

**Present Time**

Kagome stared into darkness of night. _I'm still so confused . . . I know one thing though . . . I want Inuyasha to be happy . . . my love isn't enough . . . if happiness for him is becoming a full demon, then so be it . . . I will do everything in my power to see it come true . . . as for me . . . well, I'm a miko aren't I? I can take care of myself and keep the jewel away from harm . . . if things get out of hand, I'll move out of the shrine to keep Mom, Souta, and Grandpa safe . . . but can I really live without him? can a person live with a broken heart? _

She sighed, then pulled the Jewel out of her shirt. _I'm your keeper . . . I'm suppose to protect you from evil . . . but who's going to protect me from myself? _She touched the smooth surface. _You're a part of me . . . in a way . . . if I give Inyasha this jewel . . . I'll be giving him a part of me . . . he'll always have a part of me to remind him that I want him to be happy . . . to remind him that . . . I love him . . . _

She smiled at the thought, and cupped the jewel in her hand. _I know I'm going to do a miserable job of protecting you . . . my death's probably near already . . . but if I die knowing that a part of me is with Inuyasha . . . I guess it won't be so bad. _

Kagome put the jewel back in her shirt, stood and stretched. _Time to go back and face the music . . . wha-what?" _

The jewel inside her uniform began to omit a purple glow. A sudden chill filled the air, and a voice from the tunnel behind her hissed, "The Shikon Jewel . . . I must have the Shikon Jewel!" Fumbling around, she realized the worst thing imaginable.

_I left my bow and arrows at Kaede's . . ._

Kagome slowly turned, finding herself face to face with a pair of flaming, red eyes.

-----------------------------------

_AN:_ another breakdown for you guys . . .

Kagome wants Inuyasha to be happy, but she knows about the memories that haunt him from his past. She was hoping that her love would erase all of them, but right now she thinks the best choice for him is to become full demon. She believes her love isn't enough . . . yes well, let's see what the future chapters have to say about that . . . Inuyasha is still confused (poor boy), and I made Sango sort of a Mother figure to him in this chapter. She lost a brother, but she found another lost boy in her midst. :-)


	8. Power

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

-----------------------------

Inuyasha sped through the night, following his nose. _Her scent is getting stronger . . . I'm sure of it . . . it's mixed with salt . . . she's been crying . . . _

As the distance between him and the cliffs lessened, Inuyasha picked up on another scent . . . _SHIT!!! There's a demon with her! I knew it!!_ The hanyou quickened his pace as he heard a scream pierce the air . . . _Kagome! I'm coming . . . hold on . . . just hold on . . ._

--------------------------

Kagome writhed and squirmed. _Damnit . . . I shouldn't have stayed in that small cave . . . I shouldn't have ignored that damn tunnel . . . _She glared at the disgusting creature. His scales were purple and green, his eyes a glowing red

. . . _lust for the jewel . . . I should've known_ . . .

He was enormous, almost 40 feet in length. _And to think, this is what I'll have to go through every single day for the rest of my life, _she thought bitterly. "KAGOME!!!" _Inuyasha? _She looked down to find a very angry hanyou with a fang-shaped sword. "Inu . . . yasha . . "

Inuyasha's eyes burned with hatred at the snake demon. His tail was wrapped around Kagome, squeezing her til she could no longer scream. Her face was blue, and when she tried to call out to him it barely came out as a whisper. The demon turned and sized up the dog demon in once glance.

"A . . . hanyou?" It hissed. "What do you take me for? I will not be intimidated by some half breed . . . " With that final statement the snake lashed out at Inuyasha, baring his poison-dripping fangs. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. _Damnit this guy is fast . . . at this rate I won't be able to save Kagome! _

Kagome, who's body had become limp, watched the battle go on helplessly. _I can't . . . breathe . . . I must do something . . ._ The jewel around her neck began to glow, pulsating energy through her body. _The Shikon Jewel . . . it's helping me . . ._ Her energy renewed by the Jewel, she managed to free a hand from the grasp of the snake.

"Take this, you disgusting reptile!" Kagome blasted the snake's body that held her captive with a purple light that appeared in her hand. "AGHHHHH!" The snake screamed, releasing the young miko. Kagome dropped to the ground and managed to land safely; the drop had only been a few feet. Unfortunately, her attack had once again wasted her energy. She tried to stand, wobbled, then fell back to the ground.

_Ack, I'm still weak . . . _she thought before fainting to the ground.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome freed herself from the snake's grasp. _She's strong . . . I've never seen her do anything like that before . . . _"INUYASHA!!!" He looked up to see Shippou, Miroku, and Sango atop Kirara, hovering over him.

"Have you found Kagome?" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha turned to the place Kagome had dropped, alarmed that she was unconcious.

"Kagome!" He rushed over to the girl's side. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped off Kirara and ran over. "She's still breathing," Sango said with a sigh of relief. "Shippou, Myouga, you stay here with Kagome."

The hanyou was surprised to hear the name of his retainer at a battle. "Myouga? What are you doing here Old Man?"

"Ah, yes well, I was feeding off of Kirara when everyone set out to search for Lady Kagome . . ." Myouga mumbled. "Yeah well, don't run off and leave Kagome, you understand me?" threatened Inuyasha. "Miroku, Sango, let's go."

The three set off to finish the demon, who was furious at the injury Kagome had given him. "Puny humans . . . I will have the Shikon Jewel! Then I will finish off that pretentious woman . . ."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha challenged. "Well, you'll have to get through me first!" He leapt into the air. "Sankontessou!!" He slashed at the demon, leaving a huge gash on his neck. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon.

The snake demon easily deflected Hiraikotsu with his tail, sending it flying back to Sango. "SANGO!" Miroku cried, pulling her down to the ground before her boomerang hit her. Her weapon missed them, becoming lodged in a tree behind them.

"Miroku, uh, arigatou," said the stunned demon slayer. Miroku grinned, "Anytime . . ." Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. "Though I wish I had my wind tunnel right about now, to help Inuyasha out." The two watched as their hanyou friend became the only opponent against the demon.

"Aggh, you will pay!!" the snake hissed. "I will have all of you for my dinner!" "We'll see about that!" Inuyasha retorted, unsheathing his tessaiga. "Kaze No Ki--" His attack was stopped short when the snake slapped his sword out of his hand with his tail. "And you're my first course!" The snake pounced on Inuyasha, his fang sinking into his left arm.

"ARGH!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking the demon. Inuyasha fell back, but his arm was badly injured. _I can't use the tessaiga in this condition_ . . . He glanced over at Miroku and Sango. _Miroku no longer has his wind tunnel . . . and Sango's weapon has no effect . . ._

Back with Kagome, the young miko regained conciousness. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Shippou asked, wide-eyed. "I'm fine, Shippou, don't worry about me." Her eyes scanned the battle. _Inuyasha!_ He was on the ground, clutching his left arm, his tessaiga far from his reach. _If I can only get tessaiga back to him . . ._

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Sango yelled.

The snake made his way to Inuyasha, venom dripping from his fangs. "This time you won't escape, hanyou!"

Kagome felt the familiar energy rushing through her veins. The Shikon Jewel was once again dispensing it's power to her. She lifted her right arm and once again blasted the snake with purple energy.

"AAGGHHH!" The snake screamed in agony. "You stupid girl!" The demon changed direction, now making his way toward Kagome. "The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I get the Shikon Jewel!"

The modern girl's eyes widened with fright. Then, an unfamiliar voice entered her head, a voice she had never heard before. _Trust in the jewel . . . it will help you harness the power in which to defeat this demon . . ._ Kagome stood, her legs still wobbly.

_I have to trust the jewel . . . if I don't, we'll all die . . ._ She watched as the snake enclosed the space between them. The young miko closed her eyes. _Shikon Jewel . . . I need to protect my friends . . . give me the strength . . . _The purple light around the jewel became immensly brighter as her hand closed over it, blinding the snake.

"What is this?" it hissed in horror.

The others watched in awe as Kagome unleashed the power of the Jewel. She was engulfed in a purple light, the jewel pulsating. Suddenly she opened her eyes, staring straight at the writhing demon. She stretched out her hands in front of her, and a bow and a single arrow formed in her palms. It wasn't her ordinary gear, however. It was made of purple light, the energy of the Jewel. Drawing up the bow, she placed the arrow and aimed to shoot.

Myouga watched Kagome the whole time, never taking his eyes off of her. She was still glowing a purple aura, but her presence seemed so pure. As he examined her closer, a thought popped into his head.

_Lady Kagome . . . it's like Midoriko come back to life . . ._ The similarities between young Kagome and the forger of the Shikon Jewel were uncanny. _They give off the same power . . ._

Kagome had her bow and arrow poised, ready to strike. The energy from the jewel was overwhelming, but she had to finish this demon now. _All I need is one shot . . ._ The snake demon was still squirming in pain from the light and his injuries. _I have to find his weak spot . . . there!_ Her eyes spotted a single scar on his belly. Kagome pulled back the string, and fired.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome destroyed the demon in one blow. With a final scream, the snake dissipated into a brilliant white light. The hanyou shielded his eyes, and when the light was gone, he turned to Kagome once more. He had never seen her like this, her hair blowing wildly, her eyes fierce.

_It's her . . . but it's not . . . I've only felt her energy at this level when she was facing Tsubaki_ . . .

The purple glow Kagome attained during battle slowly faded away. Soon, a very tired Kagome stood in front of them. _I did it . . . everyone's safe . . ._ She turned to look at Miroku and Sango, who had taken refuge under a rock, and was staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes searched once more, and found Inuyasha a few yards away. His arm was hurt, but he was alive. He too was staring at her with an amazed expression. _I'm glad . . . everyone's . . . alri--_ She never finished her thought, for she fainted once more.

----------------------

Everyone was safely back in the hut. After Kagome fell, Inuyasha rushed to her side, and seeing that she only fainted, carried her back to Kaede's, where the old miko tended to her. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myouga, and Inuyasha were still amazed at the great abilities she had. Shippou and Myouga excitedly explained to Kaede what happened, while Sango sat by Kagome's bed side, ever so watchful over her friend. Inuyasha sat in a corner, pondering his thoughts.

_She was able to defeat that demon . . . she saved herself when I couldn't . . . while I sat helpless with an injured arm . . . _he looked bitterly at his wound. Sango had wrapped it earlier, and it would heal in a few days. _She used the Shikon Jewel when she knew I couldn't protect her . . . But if . . . I'm not . . . agh, not again. _

Inuyasha, feeling his emotions rise once more, stood and walked out of the hut, accidentally running into Miroku. The monk instantly realized something was wrong with the hanyou by the way he didn't snap at him. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

The dog demon turned to his friend, his face etched with sorrow, pain, and agony. "I'm not strong enough . . . for her." He walked silently into the night toward Goshinboku, leaving a very stunned monk at the door.

---------------------------------

_AN:_ onward ho!!!


	9. Assumptions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

--------------------

Kagome remained unconcious for the next three days. Everyone was getting worried. What started out to be a normal fainting spell turned into a coma. Kaede was puzzled. Everything seemed fine, except for the fact her energy had be drained.

Sango hardly left Kagome's side, while Miroku and Shippou stayed near the hut. Inuyasha traveled back and forth from Goshinboku, checking up on her at least 8 times a day, and began sleeping in the hut at night. But once morning came, Inuyasha left the group, only returning to eat or to look for any improvement on Kagome's condition. At sundown on the third day, the dog demon was extremely worried.

"Kaede!" he barked at the old woman.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Why isn't she getting any better?" Inuyasha leaned over and put a hand to Kagome's forehead. "She doesn't seem sick."

"That's because she isn't, ye ungrateful dog. The Jewel used up all her strength, leaving her extremely exhausted."

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's face. _She's still a little pale . . . but she looks alright . . . no cuts or bruises . . . _His gaze dropped down a little, to where the Shikon Jewel lay around her neck. He was surprised to see the Jewel's color to be slightly less rich than it's usual purple hue.

"What's wrong with the Jewel? Why does the color look dull?" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede rushed to Kagome. Kaede picked up the jewel, examining it. "I've never noticed the jewel before . . . have any of ye?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou shook their heads. All this time they were worried about Kagome; they had over looked the jewel.

"Kagome and the Jewel are connected, so naturally it wouldn't be in top shape either," a voice stated. The group turned around to find Myouga sitting on the window sill, sipping a cup of tea.

"Explain yourself, old man," Inuyasha demanded, rising from his seated position. "What do you mean Kagome and the Jewel are connected?"

Myouga took another sip of his tea, set it down on his miniscule table, and turned to face everyone. "Master Inuyasha, tell me, after Kikyou died, where did you find the Shikon Jewel?"

"Well, that's a dumb question, Old man!" growled Inuyasha, "It was inside Kagome's body!"

"Exactly. In a sense, the Jewel is part of her, is it not? Seeing as she was born with it." The room fell silent. _So it makes sense for the Jewel to be out of shape, since Kagome's not exactly herself . . ._

"So," Shippou started slowly, "If the Jewel gets better, then Kagome gets better?" Myouga sipped some more tea. "Actually, it's the other way around. If Kagome gets better, then the Jewel becomes normal once again." Seeing the confused face on the kitsune, Myouga further explained, "You see, the Jewel was only _part_ of Kagome. Her body was the actual host, so the Jewel depends on it. "

Miroku, who had been silent until now, asked, "Myouga, I have a question. If the Shikon Jewel is made up of soul, and it's a part of Kagome, is there some possibility that her soul is connected with it?"

The cup in Myouga's hand froze in midair. Six pairs of eyes were fixed upon the flea, waiting for a response. Myouga sighed, set down his tea once more, and began to speak. "Yes, there is a very good chance it could be. " He eyed every single one in the room critically.

"During the fight three days ago, against the snake demon, you all saw Kagome's body being taken over the Jewel, am I correct?" Everyone nodded except the old priestess. "Ever since I witnessed her transformation, there has been a nagging thought in the back of my head."

Inuyasha snorted. "What, another theory?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha, in a way it is," replied the flea, ignoring his snide remark. "Sango," the demon slayer's head jerked up at her name, "you remember the story of Midoriko well, don't you?"

"Well, yes . . . " She responded slowly. "She was the priestess from which the Shikon Jewel was forged; it is said that her the Jewel is her very soul. She cast out the Jewel from her body before she died."

"Yes," Myouga continued, "and after the Jewel was cast out, the people from your village came here, and presented it to Kikyou, am I correct?" Sango nodded.

"Where are you getting at, Myouga?" Miroku asked.

The flea paused, then said, "I have never witnessed anyone use the Jewel in that manner before. It was as if Kagome and the Jewel were one; Kaede, have you ever seen Kikyou use the Jewel?"

Kaede shook her head. "Kikyou never used it . . . she just cared for it."

"Hmm, so my suspicions are becoming true," Myouga said softly, staring at his tea. "What suspicions?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Hurry up Old man, I don't have all night."

Myouga sighed once more. "The only other person who could harness such a power from the Jewel was Midoriko. While I watched Kagome destroy the snake demon, I couldn't help but notice how the two were similar. Tell me, was there ever a time when Kagome's soul was tried to be taken from her?"

It was Shippou who spoke. "When we first encountered Kanna . . . she had tried to take Kagome's soul, but she couldn't . . ." the kitsune trailed off.

"He's right," Miroku added, "She wasn't able to accomplish her task. Kanna's mirror was completely filled to the brim, yet Kagome was still concious and moving."

"I see . . ." Myouga thought for a second. "My guess is Kagome's soul is made up from three souls, instead of just one."

"What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "She has more than one soul?"

"Yes, and no, Master Inuyasha. The soul residing in Kagome is one whole, and it belongs completely to her. But, there is a very good chance that her soul is made up from a combination of others." Myouga glanced at the blank stares once again. "We already know that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnate. " He paused, then continued. "Then there is Kagome's soul, combined with Kikyou's."

The room was quiet for a moment. "What about the other soul?" Kaede asked. "Ye said she might be made up of three, but ye only mentioned two."

The flea hesitated for a moment. "This is only a guess . . . I don't have any facts to be sure . . . "

"Just tell us old man!" Inuyasha growled. Myouga was silent for a few more seconds, then complied. "The third soul might possibly be--"

"Midoriko." Everyone turned towards the bed, surprised at the voice that interrupted. The figure was no longer laying in the bed, but sitting up, her legs dangling off the side. Her eyes were open, her face expressionless.

"Kagome?"

-----------------------

_AN:_ so what happens to our little sleeping beauty? click the arrow to find out!


	10. Triune

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

----------------------------------

**Dream**

Kagome opened her eyes, finding herself surrounded by fog. _Where am I? How'd I get here?_ "Hello?" She called, uncertain of what might answer. "Anyone there?"

A shadow of a figure appeared in the mist, walking towards the young miko. As the figure came closer, Kagome realized it was a woman, dressed in ancient armor and a miko robe. "Wh-who are you?" Kagome uttered.

The woman smiled. She was beautiful, without a doubt. Her long black hair framed her face, and her soft brown eyes gave off the expression that she was no older than 18. "Kagome, there is no need to fear me. My name is Midoriko."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mi-Midoriko? Miko Midoriko? The priestess who's soul is trapped in the Shikon Jewel?"

Midoriko chuckled. "Yes, that is me. And you are Miko Kagome Higurashi, the Keeper of the Jewel." She smiled at the young girl before her.

"I guess . . . " Kagome mumbled. "I'm not much of a priestess though . . . I can hardly shoot an arrow as it is." Midoriko's eyes softened at her comment. "Dear Kagome, being able to fight isn't everything. In fact, that really isn't in the profile of a priestess." Kagome looked up and found the older miko's eyes shining down at her.

"Now, as the keeper of the Shikon Jewel, you must be strong, Kagome," Midoriko continued, "mentally more than physically. Remember, evil creatures will try to follow you, and you must be resistant to their temptations."

Kagome became flustered. _How am I going to tell her that I'm going to give the Jewel to Inuyasha?_

"You love this Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome gazed up at her, surprised. "You, you can read my thoughts?" Midoriko grinned. "There are a few things I need to tell you, but yes, I can read your thoughts. _I can also speak to you through my mind . . . _Kagome jumped back, startled at the miko's voice in her head. "It was you then! You were the one who told me to trust in the Jewel during the battle against the snake demon!"

Midoriko nodded. "Yes, that was me. I knew the Jewel had chosen you to be it's protector." Kagome was confused. "What do you mean, 'it chose me'?"

The older miko put her hand on the younger's shoulders. "Kagome, there are things I need to tell you. Now, you are aware that you are Kikyou's reincarnation?" Kagome nodded. "Good. And you remember the Shikon Jewel coming out of your body?" Kagome nodded again.

"Alright . . . now, you are a special priestess, one that doesn't come along very often. Your soul is comprised of three elements: Kikyou's soul, your soul, and the Shikon Jewel, which is ultimately my soul. In a way, you are also my reincarnation. You were born with the Jewel inside your body, therefore it has a bond with you that no one else has," Midoriko chuckled, "other than me, of course. Now, Kikyou _was_ appointed to guard the Jewel, but the Jewel didn't acknowledge Kikyou as it's Soul Protector."

"Soul Protector?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. With this special bond between you and the Jewel, your soul has become part of the Jewel, as well as the Jewel becoming part of your soul."

"So wait," Kagome clarified, "since I was born with the Shikon Jewel inside of me, it created some sort of bond with my soul, connecting the two?" "Exactly."

"But wait! Why did the Shikon Jewel choose me to be it's Soul Protector when it knows I'm a reincarnation of Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"It's true, you are the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyou, but unlike her, your heart was pure. You see, even though the Shikon Jewel can be used as a type of weapon, it is still my soul. Like you, I had a pure heart. The Shikon Jewel searched until it could find a suitable person it could claim as it's protector."

Kagome was speechless. _So not am I only Kikyou's reincarnation, but by having the Jewel inside me by birth, I have become Midoriko's reincarnate as well!_ "So wait, if I'm your reincarnation as well, does that mean I'll have abilities that Kikyou didn't have?"

"Yes. Unlike Kikyou, you will be able to fight the evil inside the Jewel. You will be able to protect the Jewel, and ultimately purify it." Midoriko's expression saddened. "I wasn't able to purify it during my time . . . since you are a reincarnation of two priestesses, one a warrior the other a purifier, you might have better luck than I." She looked at Kagome.

"You're thinking about what Myouga said, about Inuyasha being able to purify the Jewel by becoming human. Yes, it is true, it'll be cleansed from evil, but from my understanding, he wants to use it to become a full demon?"

Kagome looked away. "Yes . . . he's a hanyou . . . he's been tortured all his life just because he isn't a full human or a full demon." "I see . . . but you still plan on giving him the Jewel?"

Kagome looked Midoriko straight in the eye. "I want him to be happy . . . I want him to live . . . I can't bear to see him suffer anymore. If becoming a full demon means he'll be happy, then by all means, I will give it to him." She looked away, gazing into the mist. "My love isn't enough," she whispered, "it isn't enough to wash away his pain." Kagome stared at the ground, ashamed. _She knows that by giving him the jewel the evil inside will intensify, _the young miko thought.

"You do know that all Myouga had said, regarding you returning to your time with a contaminated Jewel, is true, don't you?" Kagome nodded.

Midoriko was overcome with compassion for the girl. This girl, her reincarnate, loved this Inuyasha with all her heart, and she was willing to put herself in danger, to die, just so he could be happy. _I never had the chance to love in my lifetime,_ Midoriko thought.

"Kagome, whatever you choose to do with the Jewel, you know it will accept your decision no matter what." Kagome looked up, surprised. Midoriko continued. "The Jewel is connected to your soul, your soul is connected to your heart, and seeing as your heart is pure, your wish for Inuyasha to become full demon is pure. The Jewel will still become contaminated, however. But you are strong, you will overcome this evil, I know it."

Midoriko embraced Kagome, her eyes welling up. "I will always be here, if you ever need me," she said, touching Kagome's temple. Now, you should get back. Your friends must be worried." And with that last word, Midoriko began to disappear. _Arigatou, Midoriko_ . . .

**End Dream**

Kagome awakened just as Myouga was hesitating to tell everyone who the third soul was. She sat up, but she had done it too quickly, and she felt lightheaded. _Ugh, what happened to me ? _"Just tell us old man!" Inuyasha growled.

She watched as Myouga still hesitated. _I should make this easier for everyone . . ._

"The third soul might possibly be--"

"Midoriko." Kagome interrupted. _Poor man must be having a heartattack under Inuyasha's claws. _

Everyone's heads whipped around, gawking at her as if she had grown another head. "Kagome?"

"It's Midoriko." She repeated. "My soul is comprised of three elements: My soul, Kikyou's, and Midoriko's, which in other terms is the Shikon Jewel." Silence remained. Kagome sighed. "She came to me in a dream, and she explained everything. Not only am I Kikyou's reincarnation, but by having the Shikon Jewel in my body I am also her reincarnation." Kagome went on to explain how the Shikon Jewel and her soul was connected, and it had chosen her to be it's Soul Protector.

Everyone was stunned. No one had expected Kagome to be Midoriko's reincarnation, but it was believable. Kagome looked outside, and seeing the stars, asked, "It's still night? Did I sleep for five minutes or something?"

"Five minutes?" Inuyasha choked, "You were asleep for three days!!" Kagome frowned. "That can't be right, three days?" She rose from the bed, still a little wobbly around the knees, and went to Inuyasha. She pulled his left sleeve up, searching for the bite mark the snake had left. "Your arm!" She breathed, "it's healed completely!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, drawing his arm back. "Of course it healed, its has been three days."

"What he says is true, child," Kaede replied, "Ye have been in a deep sleep for three days."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be stunned. _Three days . . . what? It only felt like a few hours . . . _A loud rumble came from her stomach. "Heh, guessing from the sound of the of my stomach, I guess it has been three days," she said sheepishly. Sang quickly conjured up a bowl of food, and watched in amazement as Kagome began to wolf it all down. No one noticed Inuyasha slip out the door once more, heading for Goshinboku.

_So, Kagome . . . you're the reincarnation of the Miko Midoriko . . . she was a strong priestess, as you will be . . . you won't need me hanging around anymore . . . _A crystalline tear fell down his cheek, shining in the moonlight. _. . . but you still want to give me the Shikon Jewel . . . _He shook his head ruefully.

_You're one confusing girl . . . you always seem to know my all my thoughts and scatter them everywhere, so I won't be able to think straight . . . but Kagome, there's one thing I do know that you might probably never realize . . . _Two more tears fell down the hanyou's face.

_I love you . . . _

_-------------------------------_

_AN: _and yet another breakdown to keep you guys up . . .

since Kagome was born with the Shikon Jewel, her actual soul formed a sort of bond with it. And since Midoriko's soul is in the Jewel, then Kagome is her reincarnation! yes, Kagome's soul is made up of Kikyou's, Midoriko's, and her own. strange, but yes. Since Midoriko's soul is now in Kagome, she can speak to her through her mind. creepy, but kinda cool. Now, after Inuyasha finds out all this information, he leads himself to believe that Kagome no longer needs him, seeing as she is now a powerful priestess. She no longer needs him to protect her, or so he thinks. A little confusing, yes. Will it pay off in the end?

click the button already! lol, :-)


	11. Choice

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-----------------------

Everyone awoke the next morning to the sound of shouting. Alarmed, curious, and half-asleep, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome rushed outside to see what all the comotion was about. A few yards away from the hut, they found Inuyasha arguing with no other than his older brother.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

"I wonder who is the bastard between the both of us, little brother," The older demon replied cooly.

"Argh, I'm tired of hearing your voice!!!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Get ready to die!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his sibling. "You turn your sword towards your older brother? My, my, no respect at all."

"Respect my ass!!" Inuyasha snorted, "you're gonna wish you ne--"

"STOP!" The two inu-youkai turned to see a very furious miko stomping their way. "Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked, before snapping, "Get out of here you stupid girl!"

"Don't you snap at me, Inuyasha," Kagome warned, reaching for a lock of hair that framed his face and tugging it.

"Hey-ouch! That's hurts!"

Turning her attention to the demon lord, Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

The demon eyed the girl critically. _She's the miko that travels with Inuyasha alright . . . so, the aura I sensed was hers . . . strange that such a strong presence is coming from such a human . . ._

"Well?"

Sesshoumaru's thought was broken by Kagome's impatient tone. "Just checking up on my younger brother," he stated plainly, and after glancing at Inuyasha's surprised/confused expression, continued, "I had sensed a strange aura lingering in this village. Thinking it was a demon, I came to investigate." He turned to leave. "Turns out it was only you, miko."

The group watched the demon lord walk back into the forest, their jaws slack, eyes wide. "Oh, and Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru threw over his shoulder, "Take care. I want you to be in top shape when I kill you." He then disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"That's one strange asshole," Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing his tessaiga once more.

"My . . . aura?" wondered Kagome.

The hanyou glanced at the girl at his side. "Yeah, it's become different since you used the Jewel." he shrugged. "Your miko powers are just getting stronger, that's all." "Oh," Kagome responded softly, staring into the forest.

"Umm, let's go have some breakfast," Sango announced, breaking the silence between the two. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Want ramen?" She asked. "What do you think?" the dog demon growled. "I haven't had ramen in three days because some weak wench was knocked out!" Kagome stared at him for a moment. "Inuyasha . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha's body was heard throughout the forest as he slammed face first into the dirt.

Damnit."

---------------------------------

After breakfast the gang decided to split up and enjoy the beautiful day. Inuyasha, giving Kagome one last death glare, stalked off to Goshinboku. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango sauntered off to explore the village, while the young miko and Myouga kept Kaede company while she worked in her garden.

Kagome sat on the fence while Kaede worked, with Myouga beside her. She was lost in her thoughts, twirling the chain that held the jewel absent-mindedly. _I'm the reincarnation of both Midoriko and Kikyou . . . the keeper of the Jewel . . . the Shikon Jewel . . . our three souls are linked to this one Jewel . . . Shikon . . Shikon No Tama . . . wait . . ._

"Myouga!" Kagome exclaimed, breaking out of her reverie. Myouga hopped up onto her shoulder. "Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"Shikon No Tama . . . it means Jewel of Four Souls, right?" "Yes, that is correct. Is there something on your mind?"

_Midoriko would've told me if there was a fourth soul that was linked . . . but there should be, considering the name . . ._ "Well, my soul, Kikyou's, and Midoriko's are linked directly to this Jewel, but those are only three. The name means four souls, but who's the fourth?"

The flea thought for a moment. "I never thought of that. Did Midoriko say anything about a fourth soul?" Kagome shook her head.

"Well, according to the legend, Midoriko and a demon are trapped in the Jewel, their souls fighting continuously, even to this day. Midoriko, being the creator of the Jewel, cast her soul into it before she died. The Jewel then came into the possession of Kikyou. In trying to protect the Jewel, she too died, the Jewel buried with her. Then it comes to you, Lady Kagome. You are now the keeper of the Jewel. It was born inside of you, like Midoriko, but you are also the reincarnation of Kikyou. Now, three souls are intwined with the fate of the Jewel: yours, Kikyou, and Midoriko. If I'm not mistaken, each soul represents an aspect of a living being's cycle: Midoriko was birth, yours is life, and Kikyou's being death."

Kagome's mind whirled with this information. _Birth . . . life . . . death . . . _

"But Myouga, why am I life?"

Myouga continued. "You being the reincarnation of the two previous keepers, birth and death become part of life. Same goes for your soul. Kikyou and Midoriko's souls become part of your soul."

_Make's sense in a strange, twisted, weird way . . ._ "But what of the fourth soul?"

"Ah," Myouga sighed, "that we don't know. We don't even know _who_ the fourth soul is. The only answer I can give you is the fourth soul will also become intertwined in the cycle of the Jewel. "

"I see." _So, another life will be put in danger? This is just too much . . . _"Kagome." The young girl looked at the old miko. "Yes, Kaede?"

"Inuyasha's been acting strange lately. Do you know anything that might've upset him?" Kagome snorted.

"I just sat him for insulting me. He's always being so insensitive." Kaede laughed.

"He's not insensitive, child. He is just worried about ye. That is his way of showing emotion."

Kagome suddenly felt ashamed. _The poor guy shows emotion and what do I do? Sit him . . _She jumped off the fence. "Lady Kagome, where are you going?" asked Myouga.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------

The dog demon lounged lazily against Goshinboku, his left leg dangling off the branch he was seated upon. _human . . . demon . . . human . . . demon . . . what the hell am I?! I'm a hanyou, that's what. A half-breed, a nobody . . . _he twisted his body slightly, as if someone was poking him. _All my life I was made fun of . . . no one cared . . . no one . . . until Kagome . . . _

A breeze filled the air, softly rustling the leaves surrounding him. _She's the first person to show me kindness . . . and accept me for who I am . . . as a hanyou . . . she needed me to protect her . . . _Inuyasha snorted. _Now that she has all these new powers, she no longer needs me around . . . a hanyou, tuh! she's a powerful priestess now . . . _

He clenched his teeth. _Even though she is a priestess, the keeper of the Jewel, damnit! . . . she still wants to give it to me . . . for me to become a full demon . . . is she really toying with death . . . or maybe she really does love me . . . _

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _Kagome . . . _He looked down, not surprised to see a young girl with black hair, coffee-brown eyes, and an unsual kimono staring straight up at him. "Can we talk?" she asked softly.

The dog demon jumped off the branch, landing next to her. "C'mon." She climbed onto his back, and making sure she was secure, leapt up into the tree, landing on a fairly large limb.

Inuyasha settled himself in his previous position, then gruffly asked, "What's on your mind?"

Kagome watched a few leaves sway in the wind. "Oh you know, school, my family, the jewel . . . you."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about me?"

The miko turned to face the dog demon. "I've been doing alot of thinking, concerning the jewel. But before I make my mind up, I needed to talk to you." Inuyasha examined the girl sitting in front of him. Her face was etched with apprehension, her eyes tired and without their usual sparkle. "Go on," he said softly. _Kagome . . . what's happened to you . . . _

"Inuyasha, is there no other way to ease your painful memories about your past?" She asked quietly. His eyes grew, surprised by the question. Kagome continued. "Is becoming a full demon the only way?"

The hanyou looked away. _What do I say? I, I--_ "If there _is another_ way Inuyasha, please, tell me." He looked up and focused his gaze on Kagome, who was fidgeting with her skirt. "By becoming demon . . . you'll loose all your memory of us . . ." she spoke softly. "You'll kill everything and anything in your path . . . people and creatures will hunt you down . . . and you'll eventually die." Kagome let go of her skirt, returning her eyes to Inuyasha's. "I want you to live, Inuyasha."

The hanyou was speechless. There was a certain pleading in her voice that was also apparent in her eyes. _She doesn't want me to become a full demon . . . but those memories . . . those stupid memories . . . she loves me . . . but she'll get sick of me quickly . . . I'll just get in the way . . . damnit, why do I have to be so damn insecure . . . _

"Kagome," he began, unsure what he would say. _Oh Kami, help me out . . ._ "I have many enemies. I'm not secure as a hanyou; I still have one night each month where I become human. If I become full demon, I'll never have to worry about becoming weak . . ." _Damnit, that's not what I wanted to say!! Stupid mouth . . . _

Kagome's face fell. _He still wants to become a full demon . . . _"I see. Can you bring me back down to the ground now?" Inuyasha nodded, picking her up and transporting her back down. Kagome turned, her face looking up to his. She managed a weak smile. "Hai, I found all the answers I needed. Arigatou, Inuyasha." She held his hand in hers, and kissed his cheek.

"Follow your heart," she whispered. Kagome turned and walked slowly back to Kaede's, leaving behind a very stunned Inuyasha. _She . . . she . . . kissed . . . me! _he thought, watching her disappear over the hill. He suddenly felt something warm in his hand. _Wait a minute, what's this? _Opening the hand that Kagome held his hand in, he found a small object. His eyes widened.

_The . . . the Shikon Jewel!_

_-----------------------------_

_AN:_ what'll happen next? to the next chapter we go!


	12. Secret

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

---------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the purple globe in his hand. _She . . . she gave me the Jewel! After I told her I still wanted to become a human . . . but why? Kagome . . . _He examined it. _Such a small thing . . . after all these years, I finally have the Jewel . . . I can finally become a full demon . . . _The hanyou sighed, putting the jewel between his thumb and forefinger, then looking through it. _So why, after all this time, am I having second thoughts?_

"OWW!! Wait, what?"

The Jewel in his hand began to pulsate, a bright purple light engulfing it, blinding Inuyasha. He held it as far away as possible without dropping it, but the light was intense. The energy of the Jewel pushed him back against Goshinboku. _But I haven't made a wish . . .what's going on?!?_ Suddenly, the light disappeared. Inuyasha cracked an eye open, surprised to see the Jewel still in his hand.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist a dramatic entrance."

Inuyasha yelped, startled at the new voice. He jerked his head up and saw a woman sitting in the branch directly above him, smiling down on him in amusement. He fell back, landing on an upturned root. "Oww, damnit! Who are you anyway?"

The woman smiled, and floated, yes floated, down to the ground. "My name is Midoriko. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Inuyasha."

The dog demon gawked at the woman before him. _Midoriko? The priestess? What the hell is going on . . ._

"I'm sorry if I startled you," She apologized, her brown eyes narrowing as she grinned. Inuyasha finally found his voice.

"Bu-but you ca-came out of the Jewel! I haven't made wish yet!" Inuyasha stuttered. Midoriko laughed, and floated down to sit next to him. "That is true, you didn't make a wish, but I believe you were thinking about Kagome before I came, am I correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked defensively. "What's that gotta do with you?"

The priestess smiled. "Your soul reached out to the Jewel, drawing me out."

"But how can my thoughts about Kagome draw you out?"

She laughed once again, causing Inuyasha to growl. "I'm sorry, but I thought Kagome had figured it out by now and told all of you. The Jewel _is_ Kagome's soul."

"What?!"

Midoriko looked at the confused dog demon with compassion. "She is my reincarnation. The Jewel holds my soul. Therefore, the Jewel is Kagome's soul."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "So wait, you're saying that your soul merged Kagome's soul, is in the Shikon Jewel?" He watched as the priestess nodded. "But Kagome is also Kikyou's reincarnation . . . where is that one hiding?"

"In the Jewel."

Inuyasha was really confused. "Wait, so, your soul and Kikyou's soul, which have merged with Kagome's, are all in this Jewel??" The priestess nodded once again. "That's just weird," Inuyasha murmured.

Midoriko laughed. "Yes, weird, but true. Now, seeing as you understand the concept of the Jewel being Kagome's soul, you can understand why I am here." Inuyasha nodded. "But wait, doesn't that mean that Kagome is seperated from her soul right now??"

"In a sense, yes. But remember, Kagome has been seperated from the Jewel the whole journey. The Jewel was even shattered. Kagome's actual soul is with her at this very moment, but the Jewel and her soul have connected. So the Shikon Jewel is like, an extension of her soul."

_That makes sense . . . that'll explain why Kagome was alive during our whole journey . . . so Kikyou and Midoriko's souls are held in the jewel, but Kagome's soul has bonded with theirs . . . wait a minute. . . _

"How did yours and Kikyou's souls end up in the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, there are two main reasons why. One, we both died protecting the Jewel, so naturally our souls will follow it. Second of all, the three of our souls cannot live in Kagome at the same time. A body cannot live with three, it can only live with one."

"I see," Inuyasha said quietly. His brain was still processing all this new information.

"Now, for this matter about you becoming a full demon . . . why are you having second thoughts?" Inuyasha looked up to find sincere eyes watching him.

"I don't know . . . Kagome, well, she wants me to . . . but . . . agh, I can't think straight!" The hanyou shook his head in frustration.

"She wants you to be happy, Inuyasha." He stopped shaking his head and stared at her. Midoriko smiled, then drew her gaze away from the dog demon. "She loves you very much. As much as you try to convince yourself otherwise, it's true. She believes that the only way for you to rid yourself of your painful memories is to become a full demon." Midoriko sighed, before continuing.

"Unfortunately, becoming a full demon also means your death. Kagome wants you to live. So you see, she's stuck in the middle."

Inuyasha was silent. "Do you love her?" He looked up. "Wha-what?"

"Do you love her?" Midoriko repeated. Inuyasha turned away. "I want to become a demon to get back at everyone who ever made fun of me for being a hanyou . . . but somehow, Kagome makes me want to change my mind . . . she was the first person to accept me for who I am . . ." Inuyasha trailed off.

The priestess smiled. "Ah, so you do." Inuyasha's face remained hidden in his hair. "Well, Inuyasha, I must be leaving you now. Whatever your decision will be, I'm sure Kagome will accept it." She began to glow a purple hue. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." The purple light engulfed her, and with a soft 'swoosh' the light returned to the Jewel which Inuyasha still held in his hand.

He sat there for over an hour, thinking of what he was going to do. Finally, he made his decision. Inuyasha stood, Jewel in one hand, and headed for Kaede's.

----------------------------------------

_AN:_ a more in-depth break down . . . :-)

**REGARDING KAGOME AND INUYASHA:** Kagome confessed to Inuyasha that she loves him, but when he said he couldn't love her yet, began to believe that becoming a full demon was the only way for him to be happy. Then Kagome realizes the real connection between her and the Shikon Jewel, and how she is the reincarnation of both Midoriko and Kikyou. Inuyasha, hearing this, believes she no longer needs him around to protect her, so he might as well turn into a full demon. Kagome confronts Inuyasha, asking him if becoming a full demon is the only way for him to be happy. Inuyasha mutters somethign incoherent, and she takes it as a yes. She gives him the Jewel to become a full demon. Midoriko comes, explains Kagome is stuck in the middle, and leaves. So now Inuyasha has a made a decision that will be revealed next chapter :-)

**REGARDING KAGOME'S BOND WITH THE SHIKON JEWEL:** Kagome was born with the Shikon Jewel inside of her. The Shikon Jewel being Midoriko's soul, Kagome becomes both Kikyou's and Midoriko's reincarnations. Kikyou's and Midoriko's souls are inside the Jewel, because Kagome's body cannot handle three souls at a time. The three souls that are intertwined with the fate of the Jewel are Kikyou, Midoriko, and Kagome, and each soul represents part of a cycle: Midoriko-birth, Kagome-life, and Kikyou-death. The fourth soul is not yet known, but later on you'll find out who it is.


	13. Cry

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

-------------------------

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, sorting out her thoughts. _So, Inuyasha chooses to be a full demon . . . I can live with that . . . _She flicked a piece of lint off her skirt. _Now what'll happen to me? After he's done using the Jewel, I have to resume my duties as Soul Protector . . . for the rest of my life . . . _Kagome sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

_This weeks's been hectic . . . first we defeat Naraku, then I admit to Inuyasha that I love him, then Myouga comes telling me I can't go home safely until the Jewel is purified, then I'm Midoriko's reincarnation as well as Kikyou's, and now my soul is connected to the Jewel. _She raised her eyebrows. _Maybe I should've told Inuyasha that the Jewel . . . is actually my soul. _She shrugged.

_No, he doesn't need to know . . . it won't change his mind . . . _She gazed out the window. _Souta, Mom, Grandpa . . . what will I tell you when I get home? 'oh hey, um, see this Jewel? It's the one I've been trying to put together for a year. Yeah, our mission's done, but since I brought it back to our time, don't be surprised if some demons come chasing after me . . .' ack, what have I gotten myself into?_

Sango watched the younger girl. She had been sitting there for well over an hour. The demon slayer had come and gone, but when she returned Kagome was still in the same place she had left her in. _Something happened_, Sango thought. She glanced looked up as Miroku and Shippou entered the hut. Seeing his foster mother, the kitsune bounded for her. "KAGOME!!"

The young miko's long train of thought was broken as a ball of auburn fur was hurled into her lap. "Hello, Shippou." She greeted, hugging the fox child.

"Kagome!! I haven't seen you all day! Wher--hey, where's the Shikon Jewel?" Shippou pulled back from the embrace once he noticed the familiar necklace was missing. Miroku and Sango, hearing the kitsune's comment, turned and looked their direction. Kagome was silent.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "What did you do to the Shikon Jewel?" The young girl sighed, then spoke something garbled softly.

"What was that? Could you repeat that Lady Kagome?" Miroku walked over to the girl, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I gave it to Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered. Miroku and Sango froze. Shippou fell off her lap and onto the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" the fox child exploded. "KAGOME!!! HOW COU--" Sango clamped her hand around the young one's mouth. "Kagome . . ."

"It was my choice," the young miko said quietly, "I want him to be happy." Miroku and Sango looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Kaede entered the hut, followed by Myouga. "Now what was the young one yelling about," asked Kaede.

Miroku responded softly, "Kagome has given Inuyasha the Shikon Jewel." Kaede dropped the basket of herbs she was carrying, shocked. "Child, did ye really . . .?"

Kagome looked up and faced all of them. "I gave Inuyasha the Jewel," she stated plainly.

Even Myouga had nothing to say. Everyone was silent, letting the words sink it. Kagome had given Inuyasha the Jewel, allowing him to become a full demon, and putting her life in harm's way.

The silent reverie was broken by a certain figure with dog ears stomping into the hut. "Where is she?" he demanded at the wide-eyed, gawking group. "Where's Kagome?"

"Inu . . . yasha?" The hanyou turned, and in the corner of the hut sat Kagome, her eyes large and trembling. _He . . . didn't use the Jewel . . . _

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me the Jewel . . . is your soul?" _She looks so frail, _he thought, _how can someone so frail be able to protect a Jewel with this kind of power?_

"Would it have mattered?" she frowned.

"You gave me your soul, Kagome! Of course it matters!" He closed the distance between the two, the shocked and speechless group behind him forgotten.

They stared at each other for a moment. "Do you want me to become a full demon that much, Kagome?" She thought for a moment. _If I say something now . . . he'll remain a hanyou . . . but I can't . . . I can't be that selfish . . . oh Kami, I feel like my heart's about to break . . . _

She gazed up at his lovely golden eyes, and shook her head. "But you have to," she whispered, "to wash away those memories."

Inuyasha's eyes became fixed to hers. _She wants me to be happy . . . she doesn't care if she dies . . . she truly loves me . . . _The Jewel in his hand blinked twice, reminding him of his conversation with Midoriko earlier. Time seemed to stand still as Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes bore into each other, reading their hearts.

_Please, _Kagome's mind pleaded, _for once, don't worry about me . . . I want to do this for you, Inuyasha, I want to free you of your suffering . . ._

The dog demon's eyes grew as he heard Kagome's voice in his head. _She really wants this for me . . . oh Kagome . . . _

The hanyou kneeled before the young girl, taking her in his embrace. "Arigatou, Kagome," he whispered. He pulled back and stood, clutching the Jewel. "Today, at sundown, I will ask the Shikon Jewel to make me a full demon," he said quietly. He turned to leave the hut, unaware that 6 pairs of eyes were oggling at him. The flap of the door swayed, marking the absence of Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------

Kagome remained in the hut for the rest of the day. She couldn't risk meeting up with Inuyasha, in fear of her emotions getting the best of her. So she sat in her little corner, not moving, not eating. Just sitting, her stillness would relieve the pain in her heart. _Mom always said if you love someone, you'll let them go . . . but she never mentioned anything about pain . . . _Kagome closed her eyes. _After sundown, I won't see Inuyasha anymore . . . he'll run off into the night, searching for his prey . . . _

A tear rolled down her cheek. _He won't remember me . . . he won't remember the times we spent together . . . he won't remember Miroku and the others . . . he'll forget everything. _She clenched her teeth to prevent her from sobbing. _He won't remember . . . that I love him . . . _Kagome jerked her head violently to the side, her face distorted as if she was being tortured, tears flowing freely. _Kami, why did I have to be so selfless? I can't imagine life without him anymore . . . Inuyasha . . . _

Sango entered the hut. The others decided to give Kagome her privacy, leaving the young miko alone. The demon slayer had entered to retrieve a basket of herbs for Kaede when she noticed her friend squirming in the corner, trying to tame her uncontrollable sobs. Sango's heart went out to Kagome. She approached her slowly, before softly speaking her name. "Kagome?"

The girl's eyes shot open at the sound of her name. Sango was startled at what she found. Kagome's eyes weren't red, as she had assumed, but clear, her eyes sparkling. Yes, tears flowed, and grief was apparent, but it wasn't the young miko who cried out for Inuyasha. It was her soul.

Kagome stared at Sango, her eyes unfocused. "Sango-chan!" she cried, flinging herself at the older girl. Sango held the girl, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. Violent sobs wracked her body, causing the young girl's body to jerk back and forth. The young demon slayer listened as Kagome garbled some incoherent words. "What is it, Kagome?" She asked tenderly. She cried harder, before blurting out,

"He never said he loved me, Sango! He never said he loved me . . ."

---------------------

_AN:_ that's some real tear-jerking stuff . . . even made me a little teary-eyed as I wrote it . . .


	14. Prodigy

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

----------------------

Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Myouga sat outside of the hut, listening to Kagome's shrieks and sobs. Their hearts went out to the poor girl, who was torn between her duty as Jewel protector and love. Minutes passed by, and her cries began to subside, and before long the hut was silent. They watched as Sango emerged from the hut, the basket of herbs in one hand, concern etched on her face.

"She's asleep," she informed the group. She glanced back behind her. "It's probably for the best . . . she'll need all the strength she can muster before sundown." Sango sighed, then sat down next to Miroku.

"I can't believe Inuyasha," Shippou grumbled, "how can he choose becoming a full demon over Kagome?!"

"Yes, it's hard to believe," Myouga said sadly, "Lady Kagome is now in more danger than she ever will be. I still don't understand why she's allowing him to become a full demon."

"She loves him," Miroku said, sighing. "People do crazy things for love." He looked over at Sango. "Did she say anything while you were in there?"

Sango looked down. _He never said he loved her . . . but I know he does . . . he's just to scared to admit it . . . _"No, nothing," she lied. _There's no need getting the others worked up because Inuyasha didn't say the words . . . in his heart, I know he does, and that's what counts. _

------------------------------

The day went by quickly. Kagome remained asleep, oblivious to the fact that the sun had begun to set. Inuyasha, who was no where to be seen, emerged from the forest. The group greeted him, and told him Kagome was inside, asleep. No matter how much they didn't want to see Kagome in pain, and how stupid Inuyasha was, he was still their friend. The hanyou nodded, and entered the hut.

The room was dimly lit, the sun's last few rays barely touching anything. He walked over to the bed where Kagome lay, her hair fanned out behind her. She looked exhausted; her eyes were puffy, her mouth drooped, and her arm dangled limply from the edge of the bed. _She's beautiful,_ Inuyasha thought, reaching out to pull a stray strand of hair from her eyes. He caressed her soft cheek.

_Kagome, you're so strong . . . you'll make a wonderful Soul Protector. _He glanced at the Jewel in his left palm.

_I know I'm being selfish, becoming a full demon . . . you showed me that being a hanyou is alright . . . you never judged me once by my looks . . . oh Kagome, I know you must think you failed me . . . but the truth is . . . I failed you . . . as a protector, as a friend . . . and as your love . . . I don't deserve you . . . but I can't live the rest of my life thinking about you . . . so my only solution is becoming a full demon . . . _

Kaede walked into the hut, startled at what she found. Inuyasha was kneeling at the side of Kagome's bed, stroking her cheek, lost in his thoughts. _So they finally found each other, _She thought. _I thought ye two would never become friends, judging from ye attiitude's toward one another . . . it never crossed my mind that ye two would fall in love. _She turned around quietly, making sure not to disturb the precious moment between the two.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha said softly. The girl stirred at the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttering open. Her brown eyes, their usual sparkle gone, focused on his sad golden pools. "Is it time?" she whispered. The hanyou nodded, rising, and helping the young miko stand.

Everyone outside watched as Inuyasha emerged from the hut, his hand on Kagome's back, supporting the girl. Looking at all of them, the dog demon led the girl away from the hut, towards Goshinboku. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Myouga, and Kaede followed, all of them silent.

The walk to seemed to only last a mere couple seconds. Kagome tried to cherish the moment, knowing it would be the last time Inuyasha would be with her in a sane mind, but she knew her efforts were in vain. She was surprised when they stopped in front of Goshinboku. "This tree?" she asked. "But wh--"

"This is where I first met you. This is where I want to last see you." Inuyasha explained softly. They waited silently together as the others caught up. When everyone was there, Inuyasha gruffly started his goodbyes.

"Um, yeah, thanks Miroku. Your wind tunnel was a great help and all, and I hope you control that lecherous hand of yours."

"Sango, you're a pretty good fighter, for a girl." He gulped as Sango gave him a death glare. "You could beat the crap out of any demon," he added.

"Shippou, you really got on my nerves," Inuyasha started, amused at the kitsune's angry stare, "but you're a great kid. You'll grow up and be a strong fighter."

"Kaede, you old hag, you were always on my back for something I did," he scowled, "but you took me in when no one else did."

He stooped down to pet Kirara, then turned to Kagome. His tough attitude he had with the others slowly melted away, revealing a very shy and nervous boy. "Kagome, I, uh,--" he was looking down, his face starting to show a faint red tint. The young miko smiled, encouraging Inuyasha to let his heart do the talking. Ignoring the others, he began to speak.

"Kagome, I appreciate everything you've done for me. You showed me what life can really be like. You gave me friends, you made me laugh, and you showed me being a hanyou isn't all that bad. . ."

His voice became softer with emotion. "You gave me a life, Kagome, and even though I never told you, I was thankful you never left my side. Now you give me the Jewel, your soul, for my own selfish reasons."

Inuyasha fixed his eyes to hers. "I will never forget you Kagome. You'll always be in my heart." He took a step forward and held Kagome in an embrace. A single tear fell from her eye, but she wasn't sad. "Aishiteru, Kagome." he whispered before pulling away. Her eyes grew wide, her body trembling. _He . . . he loves me . . . _She thought shakily.

Inuyasha turned towards the rest of the group. "I suggest you move a few hundred feet away," he grumbled, "I don't know what I'm going to do once I turn full demon." The others agreed, and Sango walked over to a shocked Kagome and gently led her away.

"Myouga, how will Kagome get the Jewel back when Inuyasha's full demon?" Shippou asked.

"Well, after Inuyasha's wish is fulfilled, the Jewel will return to her, seeing as she is it's Soul Protector. " He answered.

Inuyasha stood by Goshinboku, alone. He glanced toward the cluster of trees a hundred feet away from him, where the others watched. _This is it . . . _

Taking a deep breath, he clutched the Jewel and said, "Shikon Jewel, turn me into a full demon." The Jewel in his hand began to glow, engulfing his arm in a purple light before moving to cover the rest of his body. Inuyasha felt a tingling feeling as the light began to consume him. _Please, _he thought, _let me keep my heart . . . _

Kagome and the others watched as Inuyasha's body began to spasm, his limbs extending, and marks began to appear on his face. A low rumble came from his throat as he he began to growl. _He looks like he's in pain, _the young miko thought. Not being able to bear the thought of Inuyasha suffering, Kagome rushed toward him.

"KAGOME! Come back!!! He'll kill you!!" Sango yelled, hoping her friend would listen. But Kagome just kept on running, and in a manner of seconds she managed to close the distance between them from a hundred feet to less than 20. Inuyasha turned to look at the girl, his red eyes glaring at her. The transformation was complete, for the purple light around him began to disappear, leaving a very angry demon in front of her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, but she was never able to finish her sentence, for a shrill scream pierced the air. Everyone, including Inuyasha and Kagome, turned to the direction from which the scream came from.

A few hundred feet away, across from where the others were watching, stood Kikyou.

"Kik-Kikyou?" Kagome breathed.

The priestess's eyes, which were large with shock, suddenly narrowed at the sight of her reincarnation. "You fool!" she yelled. "What have you done to him?!?"

Kagome stood silently, staring at her. "You gave him the Jewel?" Kikyou continued to yell. "How could you allow him to become a full demon?!?" The young girl remained still, her mind refusing to let her speak.

Kikyou took a step forward, her soul collectors rushing forth and restraining Kagome. "Foolish girl, you don't deserve to be the Keeper of the Shikon Jewel," she hissed. She drew out an arrow from her back, laid it on her bow, drew back the string, and aimed it at her reincarnation.

"You have allowed the Jewel to become corrupt, taking Inuyasha along with you. I'm tired of seeing your medling face in this time. You must die!"

Kikyou released the arrow, a purple light surrounding it. "Kagome!! Move!!" The others screamed.

Kagome struggled, unable to move. The hold of Kikyou's soul collectors around her was too strong.

**Flashback Dream**

Kikyou laughed. "He will never be yours!"

**End Flashback Dream**

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Kikyou's voice in her head once again. The arrow was now only a few feet away. A tear fell down her cheek. _No! It can't end like this, it can't!_

**THUD!**

Kikyou's arrow pierced flesh, her victim growling with pain.

Kagome's eyes grew, her heart stopped beating. _No . . . _

She watched in horror as Inuyasha slumped down to the ground, groaning.

He had jumped in front of her at the last minute, taking the arrow in the chest.

"Inu . . . yasha . . ."

-------------------------

_AN:_ dun dun dun! onward to the next chapter!


	15. Memory

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

---------------------------

"Inu . . . yasha . . . "

Kikyou's whisper was audible to every single person within a three mile radius. _What have I done? _Slowly she made her way closer to the writhing dog demon and her reincarnation. "Inuyasha," she whispered hoarsely.

Inuyasha, clutching his chest, managed to sit up and glare at the priestess. His body burned, not with pain, but with pure hatred. He growled menacingly at the priestess, "You . . ."

The undead miko paid no heed to him. She continued walking, coming closer and closer, whispering his name over and over again. Inuyasha's eyes flashed, and struggled to stand. Kagome stood behind him, unmoving, her body still in shock.

Kikyou now stood three feet away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she whispered for the umpteenth time, "I-I--"

She never had the chance to finish. The dog demon's claws extended to five feet, spearing her in the stomach. Kikyou gasped for air as she was lifted into the air. "Inu-Inu . . "

"Shut up!" He growled, as yellow sparks of electricity appeared on his nails, electrocuting the priestess who was impalled on his hand. With a final scream, her body began to crack, purple light seeping through the breaks of skin, then exploding in a cloud of dust.

Kikyou was dead. For good.

Inuyasha panted, his last attack taking all his strength, closed his eyes and fell back into the ground. He cracked an eye open, seeing a very shocked Kagome hovering over him. _Ka . . . go . . . me . . . _

The young miko watched as what was left of Kikyou's soul drifted toward the Jewel Inuyasha held in his hand and disappeared. She turned her attention to the now-full-demon, dropping down to her knees and leaning over him. "Inuyasha . . . "

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myouga, and Kaede, who had witnessed Inuyasha's transformation, Kikyou's appearance, Inuyasha's sacrifice, and now Kikyou's final death, leapt out from behind the trees and rushed towards Kagome, surrounding her and the full demon Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked hesitantly, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. Kagome was kneeling over his body, her face a complete mask. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes began to open slowly. The miko sucked in her breath, watching as the demon focused his eyes on her. _Does . . . does he remember me?_

Miroku, seeing Inuyasha's eyes open, nervously said, "Kagome, he is still a full demon; we do not know what he'll do next."

She was oblivious to his warning however. Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's deadly blue pupils, searching for a sign of recognition, her heart doing flip flops. "You . . you saved me," she softly.

Inuyasha's breathing became shallow, his chest rising and falling sharply. He gazed at the coffee-brown eyes above him. His mouth opened, uttering a single strained syllable. "Ka . . . "

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Ka . . . go . . . me . . ." he forced out, groaning in pain.

Sango, Shippou, and Miroku, who had been peering over Kagome's shoulder, gasped. "He remembers her!" the kitsune squealed.

They watched as Inuyasha growled at the fox child's voice. "Not so loud, child," Kaede reprimanded, "he's weak, but his ears are still sensitive." Shippou paled, noticing the demon's eyes on him, and hid behind Sango once again.

Kagome watched as the figure before her acknowledged Shippou, her eyes large and shining. _He remembers us . . . but how? His memories should've been washed away with his transformation . . . _She examined his long claws, the purple marks on the side of his face, his blood red eyes with blue pools, and his abnormally long fangs.

_He's changed into the same exact form as when the tessaiga is separated from him . . . when he transformed then, he lost all memory of us . . . _"Kagome?"

She glanced up at Sango, her friend looking curiously at Inuyasha's squirming body. "He wished to become a full demon, am I correct?"

Kagome glanced back down at Inuyasha, his left hand clutching the arrow lodged in his chest. "Yeah. . ."

"So why does he look so different from Sesshoumaru? He's a full demon, but his older brother looks, well, human."

The keeper of the Jewel was quiet. _That's true . . . why does he look so different? _"Ah, I might be able to answer your question," Myouga piped. "You see, Master Inuyasha's human blood was not completely erased from his body. He simply allowed his demon blood to take over." Myouga sighed. "Though, I can't explain why he remembers any of us."

Kagome reached out to touch the purple marks on the demon's face. Inuyasha's head jerked towards her direction, but he made no move to attack. In fact, his breathing became easier with the young miko's touch.

"Oh Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes dropping down to where the arrow was stuck. She reached down to dislodge it from his chest, but the dog demon wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her hand, his grip surprising gentle.

"N-no," he garbled, intaking a sharp breath as his hand's movement caused pain. The young miko's eyes filled with tears as she softly caressed his rough hand with her thumb. "I can heal you," she spoke softly, her other hand brushing away a strand of silver hair from his face.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of Kagome's touch, but never letting go of her hand.

_He won't let me heal him . . . _Kagome thought shakily. Her lips began to tremble, as she spoke once more. "Why won't you let me heal you? I can't bear to see you in pain--" The grip on her hand tightened slightly, silencing the girl. Her vision began to blur with tears, her body began to shake. _No! It can't be the end . . . Inuyasha, please, don't do this! _

Inuyasha began to growl in pain, louder than before. He gasped for air, his lungs desperately begging for oxygen. Kagome felt the grip on her hand begin to loosen, his eyes slowly closing. "Inuyasha. . ." she whispered in horror. "INUYASHA!!!!"

The demon's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kagome's scream. He turned to the young girl who cried over him, her coffee-brown eyes swimming in her tears. He felt his time drawing near, his eyes beginning to droop. With the last of his strength, squeezed the small hand in his claw, before whispering, "Ai . . . shi . . . teru, Ka . . . gome."

Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha's eyes closed shut, his chest ceasing to rise up and down. "Inuyasha," she croaked hoarsely. "INUYASHA!!!!" she screamed at the demon, squeezing the limp clawed hand in her own. "INUYASHA!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!!" she sobbed, throwing herself on his still body. "Why didn't you let me heal you," she cried into his hair, "I could've saved you! You could've lived!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Myouga stood back as they watched the young girl cry uncontrollably. They knew that trying to pull her away would be futile; they turned away, their own vision beginning to blur with tears. Kaede clenched bit down on her lip as an image of Inuyasha came to mind; the monk embraced the demon slayer who had buried her head in his shoulder. Shippou sat silently, tears flowing down his cheeks, as Myouga looked up in the sky, the moon blurry to his eyes as his mind swam with unorganized thoughts.

_Inutashio, I have failed you, and your son . . . forgive me. _

"INUYASHA!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, I BEG YOU!!! INUYASHA, COME BACK TO ME!!" Kagome continued to scream at the lifeless body, taking his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"INUYASHA!!!" The miko embraced the demon, crying into his shoulder. "Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha . . ." she murmered, fatigue and exhaustion beginning to overcome her body. His hand that clutched the arrow fell away, revealing the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel began to blink, a reaction to Kagome's suffering.

Although her sobs somewhat subsided, her tears flowed freely, rolling down her cheeks and dampening her shirt. Kagome clung to Inuyasha as if her life depended on it, her body shaking. A single, crystal tear fell down her cheek, missing her shirt and contined to fall straight down, where the Jewel lay blinking. It came into contact with the smooth surface, the water dispersing over it's shell. The Shikon Jewel stopped blinking as it absorbed Kagome's tear, and suddenly it began to glow a bright purple.

Kagome, who still held the demon's body in her small arms, was startled to find the Jewel beside her knee flaring a brilliant purple light. The others stared in surprise as the Jewel began to levitate, hovering over where Kagome and Inuyasha's hands were still intwined.

The young miko shielded her eyes as it suddenly flashed a brilliant white light, as pure as a dove's feathers. The white light disappeared, leaving once again a purple-hued Jewel. It floated back to the ground, right beside Kagome's knee.

Reluctantly, Kagome released Inuyasha's body from her grasp and picked up the Jewel to examine it. The outer appearance was still the same, a purple tint covering it. But as she looked closer, the noticed something very surprising. The core of the Jewel was no longer the dark purple pigment it usually was, but was instead replaced with a white iridesence. The white saturation was slowly pushing the purple closer and closer to the surface, until only the shell remained its purple hue.

"Wha-what happened?" Shippou whispered, his face hiding behind Miroku's robes.

"The Jewel . . . it's changed colors," Sango breathed. The group was silenced once more as the Jewel began to glimmer, and an apparition of a woman with long dark hair and ancient armor appeared in front of them.

"Midoriko," Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome," the priestess returned, her face grimacing as she saw the dead demon in Kagome's arms. "Oh dear," she whispered.

The younger miko gazed up to look at the older, her eyes dull with pain and sorrow. "Something happened to the Jewel," she stated plainly, ignoring her comment toward Inuyasha.

Midoriko watched as Kagome held up the Jewel, it's white light glittering brightly in under the moon's rays. The older miko sucked in her breath and stared at the Jewel, her face glowing with joy and relief. She looked into her reincarnation's eyes, the priestess' eyes shining.

"Kagome . . . the Shikon Jewel . . . it's been purified."

----------------------

_AN:_ what'll happen next?!?!? dun dun dun!!!


	16. Till Then

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-----------------------

"Kagome . . . the Shikon Jewel . . . it's been purified."

The young miko stared uncomprehendingly at the floating soul before her. "Purified?" she asked dumbly.

"Yes! Look!" Midoriko reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, moving it closer to her face. The pure white light inside the Shikon Jewel glimmered brightly, slightly blinding the young miko's tired eyes. She pushed the Jewel away, setting it carefully back on the ground, and once again turned her attention to the body that lay next to her.

Midoriko's ecstatic mood slowly faded away as she watched Kagome tenderly hoist Inuyasha's head onto her lap, her slender fingers tracing the marks on his face. The priestess' eyes filled with tears as she watched her reincarnation handle the demon so lovingly.

"Kagome, I, I'm sorry," Midoriko said softly.

The young girl remained silent, her fingers still stroking Inuyasha's face. Her hand reached down and touched the arrow lodged in his chest.

Midoriko sighed, knowing that the next few things she was about to say weren't going to be easy on the girl. "Kagome, there are some things you should know."

Kagome's back remained turned to Midoriko, her hand intwining with Inuyasha's. "He was the fourth soul, isn't he?" she whispered.

The priestess took a deep breath, before answering, "Yes, I'm afraid so." The young girl shuffled around a bit, now turning to face Midoriko, Inuyasha's head still on her lap. Her face was pale, her skin stretched. At a glance, Kagome looked tired, worn, even dead. But her eyes shone with emotion, begging to know the truth. "Please, explain," she murmered.

Midoriko took a look around her. Kaede was staring at her wide-eyed, Myouga sitting on her shoulder with a passive look on his face. The monk was kneeling by Sango, Kirara in her embrace. Shippou was nervously peeking over Kaede's shoulder. The ancient miko nodded, and began.

"As I said before, the Jewel's real name is the Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. Four souls are intwined with it, forming a kind of cycle if you will. Each soul represents a certain attriute of existence: I, Midoriko, am birth, as I have given birth to the Jewel. Kikyou who lost her life protecting the Jewel is death." She frowned a little, as if to be contemplating a thought.

"Now, as of a year ago, those were the only two souls that were known to be connected. Then you came along, Kagome." She looked at the young girl, quiet and absentmindedly combing her fingers through Inuyasha's hair. "The Jewel was again reborn into you, thus you becoming the reincarnation of both myself and Kikyou. You were the second chance, the life of the cycle. "

"So now 3/4 of the Jewel's cycle was complete. Birth, life, and death . . . but who was the fourth? I myself didn't know, until tonight." She looked at the body in Kagome's arms. Sango gasped. "You don't mean . . ."

Midoriko nodded, before turning to the young girl. "The man who saved your life, the half demon who accompanied you while you retrieved the Jewel shards . . . Kagome, Inuyasha was the fourth soul. "

The young miko was silent. She looked at the demon's face, which was for once peaceful. "And what," she asked softly, "did he represent in the cycle?"

The ancient miko smiled compassionately at her reincarnation. "Love."

Midoriko turned, addressing the whole group. "The cycle of the Jewel: birth, life, love, and death, was completed tonight. Inuyasha showed his love to Kagome by sacrificing his life to save hers. Love and life go hand in hand, as does birth and death." She kneeled down, becoming level with the modern girl. "Do you know why he was able to save you?" she asked tenderly.

Kagome eyes glanced back down at the demon at her side, before shaking her head.

"When he wished to become a full demon, he asked the Shikon Jewel to let him keep his heart."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha's limp form. Kagome's eyes grew with realization, her bottom lip trembling with emotion. "So, wh-when he saved me . . . "

"It was his own decision. He knew exactly who he was protecting."

The young miko was startled at this new piece of information, her eyes brimming with tears. _Oh Inuyasha . . . _

"Mi-miss Midoriko?" a shaking voice addressed the miko. The priestess turned, smiling sweetly. "Yes, Shippou, you have a question?"

"Well, it's just that . . . how come the Jewel was purified when Inuyasha died? Myouga said that if he used the Jewel to become a human, _then_ the Jewel would be purified . . ."

"Shippou!" Myouga squeaked, his face turning a faint red, "It was a theory! I wasn't exactly sure . . ."

Midoriko laughed. "It's okay, Myouga-sama, for in a way, you are correct. For the Shikon Jewel to be purified, it must be used by a creature with good intentions. If Inuyasha had chosen to become human to save Kagome's life, it also would've been purified. Now, in this case, Inuyasha used the Jewel to become a full demon. The theory is, once his transformation was complete, the evil inside the Jewel would double."

She turned to Kagome. "The thing is, Inuyasha asked to keep his heart, and it had a strange effect on the Jewel. The evil inside neither doubled nor diminished; it remained the same. If the Jewel had become ultimately corrupted, it would've turned black instead of remaining its purple color."

"When he jumped in front of that arrow to save Kagome, his wish became void. A full-demon's nature is to not feel, but by keeping his heart and sacrificing himself, the Jewel read his wish as one with good intentions. It was as if he turned full demon just to be able to protect you better, Kagome."

The young miko remained quiet, while the older continued. "Did anything happen to the Jewel, just before it transformed?"

"My tear . . ." Kagome said softly. "It dropped onto the Jewel . . ."

The miko smiled. "Ah, of course. As the Soul Protector of the Jewel, you acknowledged Inuyasha's wish to become a full demon to be good. Your tears were for him. They were tears of love. Love also happened to be the last missing piece to the cycle, therefore purifying the Jewel."

Kagome's mind whirled. _So Inuyasha is the fourth soul . . . the Jewel is purified . . ._

_**::FLASHBACK::** _

_Kagome, I can't be true to you if I can't be true to myself . . . ._

_**::END FLASHBACK::**_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the form beside her began to stir.

Inuyasha's body began to glow a white light, blinding everyone. A white mist separated from the demon and floated near Midoriko. A few seconds later the white light was gone, leaving Inuyasha in his full demon form, but the mist remained. Kagome looked curiously at it, before asking, "What is that?"

"Kagome!! You mean you don't recognize me?" the young miko jumped up as the mist spoke, before shaking her head furiously.

"Feh, stupid girl." Kagome's eyes widened. _That voice . . ._

"Maybe it would help if you would stop being so mysterious and show them your true form," Midoriko reprimanded gently.

"Eh, I guess." the mist began to transform, first into a pair of legs, then an abdomen with a sword, a strong torso, and a head with long silver hair and golden eyes.

It was Inuyasha. In his hanyou form.

"Inu . . . yasha?" Kagome whispered, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"That's me." Inuyasha turned to the young girl. "You think you'd have more to say to me, considering the fact that I _did_ save your life," he joked teasingly.

Kagome gaped for a couple more seconds, before walking over to him and tugging a lock of hair. "Baka!! Why did you do that?!?!"

"Oww!! Do what?!?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Jump in front of that arrow!! Now look what happened!!! You're . . . you're . . . " Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Her anger that arose when she saw him quickly dissapated as she realized he wasn't alive.

"Dead." The hanyou finished for her, while Kagome nodded. He shrugged. "It was my choice." He turned to face Kagome directly. "I said I would always protect you, remember?" His eyes softened, as he reached out to touch her cheek.

She looked up into his eyes, before looking away. "You do know . . . that you killed Kikyou." Inuyasha sighed, "Yes, I know." He glanced at Kagome's sad expression before continuing, "But she wasn't the Kikyou I remember. The Kikyou I remember was kind, but she died a long time ago. The Kikyou I killed was no more than a mere shadow, a walking dead soul inside a clay pot."

He reached out and turned her chin towards him. "I have no regrets of what I did, Kagome," he said softly. They looked into each other's eyes, coffee-brown clashing with golden yellow. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, throwing herself on him and burying her face in his chest. The hanyou embraced her, stroking her head.

The others watched the heart-felt conversation with tears. They were all startled when Myouga burst out sobbing, "It's so beautiful!"

Inuyasha softly pulled away, before turning to his former retainer and rolling his eyes. "Myouga, you old geezer, stop with the sappy remarks!" he snapped.

Shippou cautiously approached the dog demon. "So if you're dead . . . what are you right now?" Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune, before replying, "This is my soul."

Midoriko cleared her throat. "You better say your goodbyes, Inuyasha. We should be going . . . you know," she said, motioning to the Jewel in Kagome's hand.

Kagome's throat tightened. "You're . . . not staying?"

Inuyasha turned to her, and shook his head slowly. "I'm dead. My time here is done." Turning away before he saw her tears, he hugged every person there, including Miroku and Shippou. To Myouga, a simple pat on the head with his finger and a thanks was all he gave.

"Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kirara . . . I guess this is goodbye," Inuyasha began. "Thanks for everything . . . never in my life did I ever imagine that I would end up with great friends like you." He watched as they began to wipe away their tears, before turning to Kagome. She was deathly pale, tears already flowing freely down her face.

"I won't say goodbye to you though, Kagome," he said. The young miko looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Goodbye means 'never seeing' each other again," Inuyasha explained, before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "But I know we'll meet again," he said softly. He walked a few steps back, before waving. "Till then, Kagome!" he called, before turning into mist once again and disappearing into the Jewel.

Midoriko smiled, taking a few steps forward and hugging Kagome. "You'll see him again, Kagome, don't worry. There is no life without love, and no love without life," she whispered. Looking at the confused expression on Kagome's face, the priestess chuckled.

"You'll see what I mean one day." She stood back, and while waving, glowed a white light, before disapppearing completely.

Kagome stared at the places where Midoriko and Inuyasha once stood. She glanced at the Jewel at her hand, bringing it closer to her face.

"Till then . . ."

--------------------------

_AN:_ and the only thing left is the epilogue . . .


	17. Live

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-------------------

Kagome Higurashi sighed, plopping down on a bench in the park. School had become hectic for her ever since she came home from the Feudal Era.

**Flashback**

After Midoriko and Inuyasha had disappeared into the Jewel, the sun rose, bringing with it a new day. Sango and Miroku had managed to pry Kagome from the demon's body to be taken and readied for a proper funeral. Kaede had asked Kagome where Inuyasha should be buried, and the young girl promptly replied, "Under the branches of Goshinboku."

Kagome insisted she be the one to clean him up. She washed the wound in his chest and bandaged it, and cleaned off the dirt on his body. She combed his hair till it glowed, and even mended a few holes that were in his fire rat robes with her sewing kit she had brought from home.

The funeral was held that very same day. The whole village came out to pay respect to the hanyou that once haunted them. Over the last year the villagers had come to accept Inuyasha for who he was, depending on him for protection from other demons. Kouga and the few members left of his tribe came at Kagome's request, as well as Totousai.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had shown up, insisting he pay his respects to his little brother. Miroku and Sango kept a sharp eye on him, suspecting that he had only come to claim the tessaiga. Fortunately Kagome had hidden the sword in her backpack during the ceremony, in fear of the demon lord's arrival.

The ceremony didn't last long. It was led by Kaede, who summed up Inuyasha's life. By the time Kaede had reached the part of Inuyasha defeating Naraku, Kagome was back tears. Memories flooded back to her, and for the rest of the service she shook uncontrollably. When it was finally time to say goodbye, she walked up his body, removing the rosary that had held Inuyasha in check the whole journey.

She gripped the beads tightly as his casket was slowly lowered to the ground. _I won't say goodbye . . . I'll hold you to your promise, Inuyasha . . . I'll be waiting for that day when we _will_ meet again, _she thought, her eyes leaking with tears.

After the service was over, people came and offered their condolences to Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Everyone knew about Kagome's feelings toward the hanyou, to her embarrassment. Even Kouga mourned his rival's death by not hitting on Kagome.

Just as the young miko predicted, Sesshoumaru approached the group, demanding to know what was to become of the tessaiga. Sango and Miroku stood firmly in front of Kagome, guarding her in case he decided to attack. Kagome, frustrated and miserable, pushed through her two friends and plainly stated to the demon lord that she will be keeping the tessaiga, since he himself obviously couldn't use it.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko struggled to keep his younger brother's cherished sword in her keeping, her eyes brimming with tears. He was hesistant at first, their father's treasured sword being protected by meer human girl. But remembering her strong aura and she being the Keeper of the Shikon Jewel, reluctantly left the sword in her possession. The demon slayer and the monk gaped as the inu-youkai sincerely offered his condolences to Kagome, then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome decided to remain in the Feudal Era for three more days, to tie up some loose ends. She was ecstatic when Miroku finally confessed his feelings to Sango, and asked her to marry him. Sango, blushing a very bright red, shyly accepted. They planned their wedding to take place in a month; enough time for Miroku to inform Mushine and for Sango to return to her village and pay her respects to her kin.

Myouga once again left the group; his job as Inutashio's grave keeper was not yet over. Kaede resumed her life as the village priestess. Kagome worried for Shippou, however. She knew she couldn't take him back with her to her time, but she couldn't abandon him here. Sango intervened, offering to take the kitsune and raise him as one of her own. Kagome was relieved, thanking her friend.

Three days came and gone, and it was time for Kagome to go home. She promised to visit often, the Shikon Jewel still allowing her to pass through the well. She said her "till thens," not saying 'goodbye,' a lesson she learned from Inuyasha.

**End Flashback**

It had been two months since that fateful night Inuyasha died. She went back to the Feudal Era at least every weekend, and attended Sango and Miroku's wedding. Her friend was beautiful in a new pink kimono, and Miroku looked nervous, straightening his robes every few seconds. The service went by smoothly, and the reception right after was right down joyous. Kagome managed to look happy for the newlyweds, but she was still hurting from her loss.

All she had done ever since she got back was catch up with school work. Her friends, managing to squeeze out information about Kagome's jealous boyfriend, threw every single guy they met in attempt to heal their friend's heart after her boyfriend 'left the country.' The young miko was beginning to get tired of turning boys down politely and her friends interfering with her love life, but she didn't say anything.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench. _It's been two months . . . will he ever come back?_ She opened her eyes and pulled out the Jewel that hung around her neck. _You said you would return, Inuyasha, _she mentally said to the Jewel. She stretched out her legs, and glanced down at her wrist watch.

"5:55??! Oh no!! Mom told me to be home by 6:00 to watch Souta so she can go to that meeting!" She mentally calculated the time it would take if she ran all the way down to the shrine. _Shoot, it'll take me at least 15 minutes if I run my butt off! Great, better start running!_ The miko sped down the path that led to the sidewalk, expertly dodging people as she whizzed by.

"Excuse me! Gomen, gomen! Excuse me!" Her mouth rattled out apologies as she ran all the way to the shrine.

She ran up the stairs, her legs about to give out half-way. _Not now!! I have to get home!!_ Kagome used all her strength to climb the remaining stairs, rush over to the house, and pull open the door. "Mom! I'm home!! Sorry I'm late!!" She slipped her shoes off, wandering into the kitchen when nobody answered. "Mom?"

She found a note on the kitchen table. "Dear Kagome, my meeting was cancelled. Souta and me are out grocery shopping. Grandpa's not home, it's his bingo night. Don't try to raid the fridge, all we have is instant ramen. We'll be home around 9. Love, Mom."

_Ramen_, she thought bitterly. _Figures. _She took her bag upstairs, and changed into black soccer shorts and a white t-shirt. Kagome went back down stairs, plopped on the couch and turned on the television.

"Ugh, nothing but news." She turned it off, wondering what she could do. "This is definately a first. No homework, Eri's at piano, Yuka is sick, and Ayumi is tutoring." She sauntered into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Kagome sat at the kitchen table, strumming her fingers. "Only a few months ago I was off in the Feudal Era, looking for Jewel Shards. Now look at me. Kagome Higurashi, Keeper of the Sacred Jewel, reincarnation of both Kikyou the Tragic Priestess and the most powerful priestess in her time, Midoriko, companion of a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon, a cat demon, and Inuyasha the hanyou, has NOTHING TO DO!!" she yelled in the empty house. She sighed, "I'm pathetic." She deposited her glass in the sink, walked to the side door, pulled on a pair of sneakers, and went outside.

Kagome wandered around a bit, glancing at Goshinboku. She walked over to the hut next to it and slide open the doors, revealing the Bone Eater's Well. Last time she went down there, Sango announced she was pregnant. Within her first month of marriage!! Unbelievable.

She shook her head. Whenever she went back to Feudal Japan it always brought back painful memories. She turned around, exiting the hut and sliding the doors shut behind her. Kagome sighed, sitting down on the steps. Her life was never the same after Inuyasha. Tessaiga and his rosary beads were in her closet, safely locked away in her safe. Every night she opened the safe, held the objects, put them back, closed the safe, and went to sleep. It was as ritual for her as brushing her teeth in the morning.

Kagome got up, her watch reading 8:30. _Mom and Souta will be home soon,_ she thought.

------------------------

The young miko woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning groggily, she smacked the ringing demon with her hand and glanced at the time. 6:55 a.m.

"AAAIIIIIYEEE!!"

Ms. Higurashi watched as her daughter zoom down the stairs, her school uniform on, her bag in her hand. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!? I'm late for school!!" She grabbed a piece of toast before rushing out the front door.

Her mother shook her head, smiling in amusement. She glanced toward the living room as her son entered the kitchen, wearing his pajamas and rubbing his eyes. "Mom, why was Kagome screaming and rushing around?"

"She's late for school, dear," Ms. Higurashi explained, her eyes laughing.

"But Mom, it's Saturday."

---------------------------

Kagome growled as she kicked the closed gate of her school. It was the weekend!! No one even bothered to tell her it was Saturday. Nope, everyone had so much fun watching Kagome make a fool of herself. "Note to self: don't buy Mom a birthday present."

She sighed, and trudged back home, her head to the ground. _School . . . that's my whole life. That's all I do here . . . My life is as exciting as--_"OOF!"

Kagome's bottom met the hard sidewalk as she walked into something hard. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, picking herself up and dusting her skirt off. "I could've said the same for you, wench."

She froze. _That voice . . . no . . .it couldn't be . . ._ Kagome lifted her eyes slightly, a black t-shirt coming into her view. _Ah, I knew it! I'm just hearing things . . . _"What are you looking at girl?"

"Nothing, apparently," her eyes looking up to meet the voice's. Her heart stopped at what she saw.

Hauntingly familiar violet eyes.

Kagome moved her eyes a little to the left.

Midnight-black hair.

She gazed back at the face, his mouth in an unmistakable smirk. _It can't be . . . _

"What, don't you remember me, Kagome?" he taunted, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Inu . . . yasha . . ." the girl whispered, her eyes growing.

"Oh, so you DO remember," the hanyou-turned-human teased, his eyes softening.

"It's you . . ." Kagome said incrediously. "You . . . came back . . . "

"Of course I did!" Inuyasha snorted. "I _never_ go back on my word."

Kagome reached out and touched his arm. It was solid. Her eyes locked with his, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, flinging herself in his arms. Inuyasha caught her, holding the girl in his embrace. "Ssh, Sssh, I'm here, I'm here you stupid girl," he said softly, smiling at his term of endearment.

"It's been . . . two months . . . I was beginning . . . to think . . . you wouldn't . . . come back . . ." Her words muffled by his shirt and her cries.

Inuyasha pulled her back, looking straight into her tear-filled eyes. "Don't you remember what Midoriko said," he asked softly. When he received a blank stare from Kagome, he laughed and continued. "There is no life without love, and there's no love without life." He cupped her face in his hand. "I can't live without you, and you can't live without me."

He pulled her face to his, kissing her softly for the first time on the lips. He pulled away, smirking at Kagome's shocked expression. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, girl."

Kagome stepped back and examined him. She frowned. "You're human."

"Only temporarily . . . Midoriko gave me a handy spell to hide my hanyou form--what are you doing?" Inuyasha watched the girl circle him, tugging on his black shirt, poking his sneakers, and inspecting his dark blue jeans.

She stopped circling, facing him once more. "You look so strange in modern clothing," she murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled, tugging on his shirt slightly. "Yeah, I guess I do. I prefer my haori myself."

"Just joking!" she laughed, throwing herself in his arms once more. "I'd love you even if you were only wearing leaves!"

Inuyasha grinned and hugged her, intaking the scent of her hair.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled her back into another heart-warming, leg-jellying kiss. "Aishiteru," he whispered, touching her forehead with his.

Kagome sighed happily, and pulled Inuyasha in for another hug. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha," she said softly.

_My soul . . . is finally complete . . . _

_----------------------_

_AN:_ thank you all for reading my story . . .

next up: the sequel!


End file.
